New Dawn
by Kiki68
Summary: Bella 22 straight out of college looking for a job. Edward 25 playboy and Bella's new boss. Can Bella break Mr Cullen's bad boy exterior and find the real man inside. Story will remain incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I'm a 25 year old man sitting along a long oval shaped clear glass table with 50 year old men droning on and on about who knows what?

Tick..

Tock..

Tick..

Tock..

This meeting was never ending. The company boss' were drawling in their unusual 'chipper' tones making a horrible first impression. For me business is business. No funny business. No fakes. No mistakes. Just pure simple business. I guess that's how why I've come so far. I never make a deal with untrustworthy companies so no money loss and everyone tries to get an approval from me.

"Sir, would you like to see our presentation" That's how bad the speech was. I didn't register a word the man said.

"No I think that's enough" With that as my final words I walked out of meeting and took the elevator to floor 16. My floor. My personal space. My office. Before I entered my office I turned to Cammie, my very pregnant personal assistant "Tell them there will be no offer made by me". She replied with a quick "Yes Sir". You see Cammie has been my assistant since I started this business 2 years ago. 29 years of age and having her second child. She understands for me business means business and that I couldn't care less about personal issues. I like my work done effiently and quickly no bending around corners just straight forward work. Me being me of course loves order but hates change. When Cammie took a week off ill I realised that when she leaves of materiality leave I would need a new assistant. My work was everywhere and to say the least that week was one I would like to forget. Now Cammie has to look after 2 children she handed in her resignation letter so she would leaving very soon meaning I have to interview and find a new assistant.

"How many for the interview today"  
>"5 sir, I also sent you apology letter to Mr Smith about last week's fiasco"<br>"I didn't tell you to do that"  
>"I know Edward, but you know me, I'm 2 steps ahead of you. When you cooled down you would have told me to send one anyway. I know you business is business and Mr Smith is a very important client" Ahh now I know I said business is business for the 20th time but Cammie's different. Me and her are also mutual friends NOT on a personal level. Only after 2 months of working for me she knew what I wanted without me even asking. Now we weren't close friends because I don't do that sort of thing. But we were friends. Plain and simple.<br>"Oh and send that Newton kid a letter dismissing him from this company." I called as I walked toward my office.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I walked into the New Dawn building for an interview. Hah. Like i would really get the job anyway. This was one of the finest business in the whole of Chicago owned by the one and only playboy Edward Cullen. Everyone knows of him of course being young and extremely successful. Surprisingly he never does interviews that doesn't stop gossip magazines and websites from sending their photographers to follow him. Of course each photograph shows a different women (normally blonde and beautiful with a model physic) hanging of Mr Cullen's arm.

Anyway back to why I'm here. Well I'm here for a interview. What position? Mr Cullen's personal assistant. Why am I here when I have no belief that I will get the job? Well because Jake (full name Jacob Black) forced me. Now you're probably wondering who Jake is. Husband? Ewh. Fiancé? Hell no. Boyfriend? Nope. Best friend? Hell yeah. And before you ask we have never been involved on a romantic level. We grew up together, of course being as our dad's were best friend. At the age of 12 though Leah added our little pack of 2. Leah and Jake hit it off straight away and at 16 they started dating. That was 10 years ago though.

Walking into the glass elevator I tried to control my breathing trying extremely hard not to hyperventilate. I exited the elevator and immediately saw a average looking women with a very round stomach. Aha that must be Mr Cullen's assistant. Jake told me she was pregnant. O did I forget to mention Jake and Mr Cullen are what you can call hmm distant family. You see Leah is Mr Cullen's second cousin.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan. Here for the interview as a personal assistant."  
>"Please take a seat. Mr Cullen is just finishing off with the previous applicant"<p>

As soon as I took a seat on the big comfy sofa the door to what I'm assuming is Mr Cullen's office opened. Out came a women who had a too short skirt and a too tight top. She was fairly tall and moderately pretty. But I couldn't really tell as her face was covered in foundation and her eyes were swallowed by the excess about of eyeliner. To put it simply she looked tacky and like one of those women who were easy to take home after a drink at a club.

Cammie told me I could enter the office. As soon as I stepped in I was blown away. I could instantly tell this man had too much money. Everything was designer and glass. Everything looked so easily breakable just by a simple touch. The walls were a cream colour and the oversized chairs were black. The wall opposite me however was covered my a large window looking down at the cold streets. Well to be honest nearly everything was black except the walls and the table, which of course were glass. Even Mr Cullen's laptop was black. Though I wouldn't say the room looked eerie it just lacked colour. But on a professional level I guess it would do.

Behind the desk was a picture of a sun rise. I guess that has some relevance to the name of this company. Below the picture however was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. The first thing I noticed was a messy yet perfectly unusual coloured hair. It was gold, brown and blonde combined maybe some people would call his hair a bronze colour. Next were his amazing dazzling eyes, they were a vibrant green yet I could see sadness in them. Hmm his lips they were full pink and all I can say is that they look yummy. His features were strong and sharp. Mr Cullen looked straight back at me and I realised I was ogling him for too long and he was waiting for me to speak. I could feel my neck and cheeks heating as I flushed a red. Great I must look like a tomato.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan" My voice was shaky and uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

The woman was just staring. It might have been a good five minutes? Wait how did I not realise? I am a man who does things at the exact time. Wake up at exactly 5.35AM every morning. Brush my teeth at exactly 5.40AM. Shower at exactly 6AM for exactly 23 minutes. You get the point. This interview had to start at the set time. The reason I did not realise was because I was staring right back at her. She was beautiful. Wait what? Okay I'm officially the craziest bastard alive. Since when do I call girls 'Beautiful'. The only person I ever called beautiful was her, but even then nothing can compare to this beauty standing at my door. NO NO NO. I've defiantly gone mad.

This stranger had long, wavy, deep brown hair reaching mid back, big chocolate doe like eyes and oh her lips...ahh her lips. She looked very petite and maybe around 5.4, tiny compared to my 6.3 frame. I had an urge just to get up, grab her and kiss her. Mmmm...

My expression must have put her off because she flushed a bright red colour before nervously introducing herself before biting on her soft pouty bottom lip. Her voice was very feminine and sweet unlike the previous applicant. That's when I regained myself and got down to business.

"Well I'm glad you're done staring Miss Swan. Or is it Mrs?"

Isabella flushed a darker shade before replying "Miss, Mr Cullen" I silently rejoiced at the fact.

"Right well Miss Swan, may I please see your resume and please take a seat its making me feel uneasy with you just standing there." Isabella handed me her resume whilst seating herself in one the black leather chair across me.

Isabella Swan had an amazing record at school and college straight A student at the top of most of her classes. But she had no experience in the business world. I was thoroughly surprised she was even here for the interview.

I asked her why she even bothered interviewing and she replied saying that Jacob Black forced her to. Ahhh Jacob Black my cousin, Leah Mason's, fiancé. She was pissed I never went to her engagement party so of course her being the biggest drama queen cut me off. Not that we used speak to each other very often before.

Hmm I could not let Isabella Swan go but I also couldn't hire her either. I NEED someone who has experience I cannot waste money on someone who hasn't even majored in business, she was an English major for fucks sake.

"Well thank you for coming to this interview, I shall let you know by the end of this week whether you've got the job or not" Isabella smiled slightly, got up from the chair with her hand up in mid air. I stood up as well and shook her soft, delicate, porcelain hand. She turned to leave, before she could get out the door. I called to her "Miss Swan, how about dinner at my place sometime soon. Say tonight?" She gave me a disgusted look. Woahh most women would want to just forget dinner and jump straight into my bed.

Isabella Swan is going to be a tough wall to break but I'm going to, no scratch that I _need_ to have her...


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

When Mr Cullen, rudely may I add, asked me why I interviewed for this job I knew chances are I would get it were slim. Stupid Jake. He knew I was desperate for a job though, I had of course tried to apply for a teaching job as an English teacher in the surrounding schools. But with all the cuts, I was refused they all said the same thing "Get lost we have teachers already." Obviously it was in a much more pleasant way "You have such great potential we're sad to let you go" blah blah blah. So anyway I interviewed for many jobs and the outcome you may ask? Nothing but ridiculous amounts of newspapers with the job sections cut out and endless amount of lost time. That's when Jake comes in and forces me to apply for this job. I was only one step away from applying for a job at the local diner.

The interview finished fairly quickly with me shaking Mr Cullen's strong and large hands. Ooo my, his fingers were so long, I wonder what kind of talent he has with those... Okay focus this is not the time for 'the hidden inner slutty Bella' to appear. However before exciting the office Mr Cullen gave me a ridiculous proposal. He wanted dinner at his house, he was basically asking for a good fuck.

Yes, this man in front of me was the hottest man I have ever seen. Yes, I must admit the photographs did this man no justice. But of course the arrogant jerk knew it. My face scrunched up in horror and 'Mr I'm so hot I can get any girl to fuck me's' smirk turned into a nice neat frown. I didn't reply but he knew my answer I was practically silently screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'.

I twirled around on my heels and stepped outside the office whilst slamming the door with a nice, loud thud.

That instantly got Cammie's attention as she looked up from her paperwork. She took one look at my fuming face and gave a small smile before apologising for whatever Mr Cullen had said to me. Hah she didn't even know what he proposed yet she was the one saying 'sorry'. This man was worse than I ever imagined. Arrogant, self-centred, sex crazed stupid stupid man who gets people to do his dirty work.

Somehow during my little rant I managed to get to my apartment building but just my luck the elevators were out of order. Great now I have to climb up 13 flights of stairs. Me of course being so unlucky ended up finding an apartment on the top floor on the 13th floor. Just my luck.

Ahh entering the apartment was good; it was so quite compared to the hustle and bustle of the streets. The quietness was interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone ringing.

I answered the call knowing it was going to me Jake "WHAT?"

"Jheez Bells, nice way to greet a person."

"What do you want Jake."

He caught my tone and instantly knew it wasn't the time for his stupid jokes. "The interview went that bad her?"

I rolled my eyes whilst saying "No the interview was fricking great."

"Hey, I can practically hear you rolling your eyes. So what happened?" He asked in a genuinely curious tone.

I sighed before answering "Yeah the interview was pretty bad, he asked why I even bothered interviewing, well you know 'coz I majored in English and have no experience. Well whatever that was fine until I was ready to leave the office he gave me this ridiculous offer to go back to his house...Erm Jake did you just growl?"

"Ooo shit. That's bad. Listen Lee's home so I'm gonna go."

Before I could even reply I heard a long 'beeeeeeeeeeeeep' tone indicating Jake had already put the phone down.

I walked into my room whilst kicking my shoes off and unwrapping myself from my warm jacket, day dreaming about having a nice long bath to get rid of today's mess. But that would be a dream because living in a tiny crapped shitty apartment there was only a shower.

Great...I really need a job and a better apartment. Looks like I'm back to newspapers and job sections...


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

It was finally Friday and under normal circumstances I would be excited for a few days of sleep, sex and slamming down the shots. However today my excitement was on a whole 'nother level and for a completely for a different cause. I was practically jumping up and down in glee. My amazing mind and I had come up with the perfect plan to erase any thoughts of Isabella.

Over the week I had tried to fuck many women. This ended up useless. I just kept imagining Isabella underneath me. Mia, May, June whatever her name was, even said and I quote 'you fucking came screaming some next ass bitch's name, FUCK YOU'. That 'next ass bitch' was of course Isabella so I completely uncharacteristically fumed out of her shit ass apartment, the door slamming behind me. Just like Isabella. SHIT I keep comparing everything to her. The other day Cammie had dropped off some papers for signing in my office and I even compared her careful waddling to Isabella's pride walk out of my office.

"Cammie call all of the interviewee's and tell them that they won't be getting a job. I've decided on hiring Isabella Swan for the job. Could you please pass me her resume; I'd like to tell her the great news myself." I demanded, poking my head out of my office.

Cammie gave me a disapproving look but followed my order anyway. Finding Isabella's resume in the neat pile of papers, she got up to hand it to me but I walked up to her desk and got it myself. Jheez I do have some humanity in me, I'm not going to have a heavily pregnant walking around for no reason. Well especially since she was 8 months pregnant and wasn't supposed to be working. However 3 months ago Cammie came barging into my office with tears running down her cheeks, I had no idea how to react or what to expect. She begged me to let her work until the last minute. She explained her situation to me. I didn't give a shit about her situation to be honest so I quickly allowed her to stay because I'm a selfish prick like that.

But I still listened to why she needed a job and turns out her husband had lost his job and after four months of searching and interviewing he still couldn't find a job plus he didn't have any money saved and after the baby came only Cammie's pay check would be paying the bills and looking after her family of four. I raised Cammie's pay check for the last three months and forced her to keep the extra money.

I didn't really give 2 fucks about Cammie's husband but I would've offered her husband if he had experience in my kind of business but he didn't and Cammie also knew this so she never asked. Anyway after Cammie had her baby she was going to come back to work but her husband unfortunately got employed, as I said before I couldn't give 2 fucks about him so I didn't ask where. As a last minute result Cammie decided she would no longer be coming back to work for me but she would be a stay at home mum. This led me to quickly put up adverts in the main Chicago newspapers.

"Since your leaving in two weeks I'm going to ask if Miss Swan can start working on Monday. Would it be okay for you to teach her how everything works around here?"

"Yes, Edward. By the way Jessica keeps ringing for you. She says she's pregnant." Cammie choked unsuccessfully trying to keep her giggles at bay.

"This has been the fifth time what the fu.."

Cammie cut me off mid sentence. "HEY NO SWEARING!"

Mental note to self: No swearing in front of pregnant ladies they tend to get hormonal. Err it's not like the baby can hear?...Right?

"Sorry. That woman is crazy. Every week she's pregnant but I haven't slept with her. No way do I want an STD thanks." I sighed dramatically.

Cammie was full on laughing now getting a few jumbled words out that sounded like '" told you to keep your distance."

"Once you finished laughing you can go home early." I tried to be stern but failed miserably and instead my voice came out frustrated.

"Sorry Edward, that woman is just too much to handle. And are you sure? I can stay until closing time you know."

"Naa its okay. You need to go home and rest plus we don't have any meetings this afternoon, so I won't need you to take any notes. I'm just going to phone Miss Swan and handle a few business calls before heading out myself."

Cammie thanked me and smiled gratefully before retreated to my office.

After ending my final call with Marc Hammonds, a major business associate, at 4pm I decided it was time for me to call Isabella.

I impatiently dialled her number and listened to the dial tone waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello" the very unfeminine voice of a man replied.

"Hello, may I please speak to Miss Swan." I had to bite to stop myself from asking who the fuck this man was.

"Sure, one sec." The man put the phone away from him then proceeded to shout 'Hey Bells there's a phone call for you.'

A breathless Isabella then spoke into the phone "Hello Isabella Swan speaking."

"Hello, Miss Swan. This is Edward Cullen here from New Dawn. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"What can I do for you?" Her sweet tone changing to a sharp one.

"Well I'm calling to let you know that I'm offering the job as my PA to you."

"Why. I mean why me. You said I didn't have any experience."

"Oh Miss Swan. I'm so very sorry about Monday's interview and I feel you have great potential, so training you won't be a problem."

"Okay I accept the job." She replied. 'Only because I have no other choice' I heard her mutter under her breath but i was too excited that she fell into the plan to care.

"Great! I hope you don't mind starting from Monday. You will have two weeks training, fully paid and you will be working with my current PA, Cammie who will teach you the ins and outs of the company. After the two weeks training you will be yourself as my PA. I'd rather talk face to face in detail about the company, say over lunch on Monday? You can also ask any question you may have for me then."

Isabella's voice raised an octave "I hope you're not trying to make me go back to you place again, Mr Cullen. I would like to keep things strictly professional."

"Of course not Miss Swan, I've already apologised for my previous actions. The lunch on Monday will be purely business, nothing more, nothing less. What I said to you was completely out of line." I really wasn't sorry at all but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Okay good as long as our relationship stays on a professional level I would be more than happy to work for you."

"Well that's great Miss Swan, I shall see you bright and early on Monday. I never told you what time you would be in did I? Please arrive at New Dawn at 8.30am and finishing time is at 6pm."

"Okay. Thank you Mr Cullen. Goodbye" Isabella replied faintly.

I put the phone receiver back on the hook and smiled. Step one of my plan is complete, now it's time for it to run on full on action.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I was running around my tiny apartment trying not to trip as my big teddy bear of a brother, Emmett chased me around. Why? Because he's has the mentality of a child.

The phone started ringing. Ah saved by the phone. Actually no it's more like tortured by the phone as Emmett caught up with me and starting tickling me like a mad man. Jake was snickering to himself at my choice of ringtone. Well teletubbies wasn't my choice but the piece of junk didn't change. Not my fault.

'Jake shut up and answer the phone. Rose tell this immature beast to stop following me.' I shrieked, my voice rising a bit at the end.

Jacob and Emmett are practically the same, big, heavy built, rippled muscled, scary looking grown up kids. The difference is that whilst Jake has black spiked hair, Em has cute little curls in his chestnut hair. (The colour coming from my mother and the curliness coming from my father.) Whilst Jake has toffee colour eyes, Em like my father has purpley blue. Whilst Jake is 6'8 Emmett is just only a little taller at 6'9. And whilst Jake has a slight tan colour to him Em is a pale white colour which seems to be passed around the whole family.

At first Em used to hate Jake because he thought Jake was going to take his little sister away. When Leah came in the picture though they really bonded and were like best friends. At first I was a tiny bit jealous, Jake was my best friend. After 10 years though I'm used to it.

Now Jake and Em own a really successful car garage together called 'Fix 'n' Go'. Em and Jake are really good at fixing cars plus an added bonus is that the prices are reasonable and not too high for the average person so they get a lot of business.

'Hey Bells there's a phone call for you.' Jake called.

I took the receiver off Jake and spoke into the phone breathlessly from running around and being tickled. 'Hello Isabella Swan speaking.'

As soon as the person on the other end of the line spoke I knew who it was instantly by the sex filled voice.

Mr Cullen offered me the job and then proceeded to ask me for lunch. Ahh I hate it, I mean him, the horny bastard. Focus Bella you need this damn job or you're going to be living on the streets. Well more like someone sofa or guest room but you get the point. I hate relying on others. I couldn't count the times my parents or Em or Jake offered me a room at their place instead of this thing I called home. Not that I didn't like living with them. No. it's just ever since I could I always stood on my own two feet. By the age of sixteen I was already a part time worker earning minimum wage at the diner. When I went to college I paid for my own tuition and living costs as I worked at the sports shop before and after classes on the weekdays and full time of weekends. Well plus I got a student loan.

When I ended the call everyone was seated patiently. Jake and Lee on the chairs by the kitchen island also known as my dining table, Rose and Liam on my ugly small yellow couch and Emmett eagerly waiting next to me.

Leah as I said before is Jake's fiancée. She has long straight black hair reaching only a few inches below mine, soft grey eyes and she stands a full 3 inches above me at 5'7. She's only a couple of shades lighter than Jake, her skin holding a slight olive tone to it. Leah is a pre-school teacher at 'It's Cool School Pre-School'. The name sounds silly I know but is known for its excellent teaching standard and calm environment. Well as calm as it can be for children.

Rosalie is Emmett's wife and Liam is their gorgeous son. Rose would be your typical model with shocking blue eyes, which reminded me of the ocean, a beautiful curvy physique, which she maintained even after Liam, shoulder length silky straight hair, which used to be up to her bum but she had to cut after Liam kept grabbing onto it and reaching an incredible height of 5'9. You would really expect Rose to be on a runway but instead she prefers to sit on a sofa with a beer while watching sports or getting greasy and dirty while fixing cars. Rose works as an IT developer and in her spare time volunteers to help out in Fix 'n' Go. She has been contemplating on resigning to be a stay at home mum especially since her and Em are trying for another baby.

Rose and Em have been married for 6 years. Everyone was shocked when Em decided to leave his playboy ways, nothing compared to Edward Cullen. Anyway long story cut short Emmett and Rosalie met at College when he was a sophomore and she a freshman. They ended up tying the knot only after 8 months of dating. The wedding was very simple with a grand total number of only six guests. Rose's parents were the most fucked up anyone could ever get and her twin brother who is precisely 7 minutes and 23 seconds older than her ran away from home at 16, she never got in contact with him. But that's a story for a different day.

Liam is my very cute and very cheeky 2 year old nephew. He like Rose's has blonde hair but with untameable curls. Rose says he gets it from her brother. Liam's eyes are just like Emmett's a slight purpley blue colour. The only way to describe Liam is as an Emmett mini me. I cannot decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing...

Anyway back to reality. 'So I got the job as a PA in New Dawn.' I stated unsurely.

Everyone came to hug me at once which ended up in a group hug with me awkwardly standing the middle.

'By the way you cousin is the biggest jerk on the face of this planet!' I exclaimed to Leah.

She replied with a tight smile and a quite 'I know.'

Rose of course being a hot mama caught on to the slight tension and sadness with her awesome motherly instincts. 'Bellllaaaaaaa. It time to celebrate. There's a new club just opened last week called Nine. We are so going.' She said in a whiny yet stern tone. I have no idea how she does that.

'Fine, but you're paying. I've got to save up. Tomorrow we're going shopping; I need to buy work clothes appropriate for the Jerk's office.' Rose squealed at the sound of the word shopping and Liam did the cutest thing by covering his little ears causing everyone but Rose to laugh as she pouted.

Emmett sensing a hissy fit from Rose coming on quickly diverted the conversation 'So how about us guys go and drop Liam with the parental unit while you guys get ready. Its 5 now, so mum and dad should be home, how about we meet you say 8?'

Before anyone could agree I spoke 'Naa. Let's all go to mums and dads I haven't been there in a while and I need to tell them the good news plus the girls will not change here and I don't have any clothes to fit them.'

Everyone agreed with my suggestion and we all jammed into Emmett's jeep as he was the only one with a car since Jake and Leah live in the same apartment block they decided to carpool with Emmett and since I can't afford to buy a proper car.

My parents are Charlie Liam Swan, that's where Liam gets his first name from, and Renee Marie Swan, that's where I get my middle name from. When I decided to go College my whole family decided to move as well. Leah because she had no family except her aunt, uncle and cousins who all lived in Chicago. She of course visited at least 3 times a year, normally her aunt and uncle paying for her ticket but she thought me moving would be a good idea for her to get out as well. Jake because he would follow Leah anywhere and he said he would miss me too much and Em and Rose took this opportunity to find better careers which they majored in and to find a better life. Everyone knew my parents situation back in Forks, Washington and no-one wanted to end up like them. So it was the main reason why everyone moved.

My parents also decided to join us in Chicago. You see life in a small town might seem great to some but reality its hell on Earth. Forks was the most greenest and rainiest place ever. As it was such a small town everyone knew everything about each other. Word got out faster than vampire speed. The town was crazy. That's why I started working at an early age so I could gain money to get out of the town.

My parents were never wealthy, my dad used to be a police officer back in Forks and my mum used to babysit. It wasn't a proper job but it got money. My mum always wanted to be a baker, she was an amazing cook. Anyway after we all moved to Chicago I persuaded my dad with whatever money he had to buy a small shop where my mum could open a bakery instead of paying for my tuition. It had always been her dream but after getting knocked up at the age of 17 and having Emmett at the age of 18 her plans went down the drain.

The bakery is a great success with the locals and there are many regulars. The shop pays more than what my parents earned in Forks but most importantly I have never seen them happier. Back in Forks my parents would bicker none stop. They always were screaming down each other's throats ever since I could remember. My mum continuously blaming my dad for us being stuck in that hell hole.

Jake used to be my personal heaven. Whenever the fights got bad I used to climb outside my bedroom window and climb in to Jake's bedroom one. As kids I used to watch him make cars out of lego but by the time he was 15 we would go into his garage and I would watch him fix real cars.

Now I'm not saying my parents don't fight anymore. Of course they do. But now it's more like loving quarrels not like before when I would always be on the edge thinking my parents, well my mum, would demand a divorce.

'HEY BELLS, WAKEY WAKEY!' someone boomed next to me whilst shaking me out of my day dream. I jumped slightly and saw Emmett looking worried with Liam trying to copy Emmett's pose.

'Hey. You okay?' He asked, this time in a much softer voice.

'Yeah was just thinking about life. You know before Chicago.' He gave me a small smile. Even though Emmett was a little kid he also had a very serious and understanding side to him so I knew he knew what I was thinking about.

'Kay, let's go in then and tell mummy and daddy the great news.' Out goes serious and understanding Emmett and in comes baby Emmett.

I jumped out of the car then ran to the house door while yelling 'RACE YOU' behind me.

I could hear Liam's giggles and Emmett tried to run with Liam on his shoulders causing him to bounce up and down.

As I reached the door and turned around to see Emmett two steps behind me. 'Oh yeah I'm the new winner!' Emmett started his booming laugh while I did the crazy chicken dance.

'Emmett McCarty Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. Get you buts here this instant. You're not kids anymore. Oo dear you've got a son Emmett.' My mum scolded from the kitchen. During the time I started doing the chicken dance and my mum scolding us Emmett put Liam down and off his shoulders so he could run into the living room to sit on dad's lap. It was his favourite thing to do when he came here.

The only way I could describe Maa was beautiful on the inside and out. She is so caring, loving and giving to everyone. She has a crazy personality though. She's fun, outgoing and likes to try different things. She has beautiful chestnut wavy locks, big brown doe eyes and sharp features.

Emmett and I both walked into the kitchen as mum turned around with her arms wide open. Emmett and I both jumped into Mums arms. I felt all my tensions and worries draining away as my mother's loving arms wrapped around us. Maa noticing something off ordered Emmett to greet my dad.

'Baby, what's the matter?' She asked in a caring tone.

'Well you know I interviewed for the job as a PA, I got it.'

'Oh that's super baby, but I know there's something else. Come on spill.' Maa was the only person I could speak my whole heart too without any judging me.

'Well Mr Cullen or Edward as you know him is a complete fucking asshole.'

She interrupted me quite loudly 'Language young lady!'

'Sorry Maa.' I said shamefully 'But he is. I mean he's a playboy. It's on every gossip magazine.'

'Isabella!' Uh oh I'm in trouble 'What have I told you about judging people before you know them.? You know how much rubbish media makes for money.'

'I know Maa, but when I went for the interview he basically asked me to have sex with him.'

Maa giggled 'If I was you, he wouldn't even had to ask. I would have jumped on his bones. I've seen pictures around he is fuck hot.'

'Maa. What did you say about language?' I whined slightly disgusted that she had said 'jump on his bones' and 'fuck hot'.

'Oh hush now. I'm your mother I'm allowed. Now go and say hi to your father. He's going to be ecstatic when he hears the big news. But don't tell him about the sex thing.'

I walked into the living room; Jake and Leah were sitting on the left couch while Em and Rose were sitting on the right. Daddy was on his favourite recliner chair with Liam perched on his lap his eyes wide staring at the screen. My dad had little brown ringlets and purpley blue eyes. He had a very soft and calm persona to him and like me he was timid, quite and kept to himself.

I walked up behind my dad. 'Hey daddy.' I said quietly while kissing his cheek.

He didn't reply but looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

'So daddy, you know I applied for the PA job' He gave out a short grunt telling me he knew what I was talking about. 'Well somehow I managed to bag the job.'

He got up from his chair and placed Liam on it before walking about to give me a tight hug as he whispered in my ear 'That's amazing sweetheart. I know you'll go far in life.'

His words may have not sounded like much but to me it meant the world. I could feel tears prick my eyes but I tried not let them fall knowing that dad would start feelings extremely uncomfortable.

Maa chose the perfect time to come in with a tray of freshly baked, hot out of the oven, yummy hazelnut cookies. She placed them on the wooden table at the centre of the living room before heading back to the kitchen and returning with 7 glasses of milk and a small sippy cup for Liam.

By the time we had finished devouring the cookies it was 6.30. The girls quickly rushed and helped my mum clean the kitchen.

'Hey maa, do you mind if we leave Liam here. We were thinking of going to celebrate Bellaru's new job.' Rose asked sweetly.

'Of course not.' Maa replied.

'Why don't you let him stay the night and pick him up tomorrow at the bakery. You know how much he loves it there.' Dad suggested.

Rose happily agreed as we all said a quick goodbye to our parents and took a 5 minute drive back to the apartment block.

We reached the fifth floor and Rose, Em and I got out of the elevator not before Leah told Rose about the perfect dress she had for me. I didn't bother listening, its not like I have the choice to wear the dress. Jake and Leah live on the sixth floor. Both apartments were modern and amazing. Compared to my apartment they looked like penthouse apartments.

Rose made me go and wash my face in her clean red and white bathroom coming in 5 minutes later bringing a white towel to dry my face with and a red fluffy comfy footstool which I could sit on. She placed the footstool in front of the massive vanity mirror.

She took 45 minutes to straighten my hair making it look slightly longer than usual and to apply my makeup. Rose applied foundation to keep my skin tone the same and some pink eye shadow and lip gloss. Damn I should have listened to Leah and Rose when they were discussing what the perfect dress for me was. Rose never applies blush on me because she says I have a permanent one tattooed on my face anyway.

After adding eye liner and mascara I was done. Rose then started on her makeup and 10 minutes later a fully made up Leah came in. She was still in her jeans and tee because she said 'I want to make Jake drop to his knees when he sees me.'

Leah ordered me to strip and tutted at my choice of undergarments, plain white cotton panties and bra which covered everything. 'Lucky I bought a panty and bra set that matches perfectly with that dress' I groaned, Le gave me a disapproving smile and Rose laughed. Leah's choice of undergarments equals uncomfortable.

'Oh hush' she chided. 'It's just a push up bra and lace panties. No thongs for god sake.' I sent a silent thank you to the man in the sky.

I quickly changed into the blue bra and panty. The undergarments had a florally lace design to it. The strapless bra pushed my boobs out making a cleavage I never knew existed and the panty was see through.

I walked back to the girls to get my dress.

'OMGG you need to get you vagjayjay waxed.' Leah screeched in horror as my mouth feel agape.

'Just give me the damn dress.' My face was beet red now.

Leah handed me the dress. It was a deep azure blue colour only a shade darker then the bra and panty set.

I quickly put the dress on and turned toward the full length mirror. It was a boob tube that literary hugged my body and fell a few inches below my bum. Leah put me in 4 inch pink heels and accessorised me with a bracelet and stud earrings with a small clutch bag, all pink.

I felt awfully uneasy. But Leah and Rose eventually persuaded me I would be okay especially since I would have my two brothers, Jake and Emmett, protecting me as usual.

Rose wore a tight fitting hot pink, halter neck dress which ended mid thigh. The v shape of the halter neck ender under her boobs causing her boobs to squish together. She opted for small 3 inch silver heels since she said she didn't want to look like a giant and accessorised herself with silver diamante chandelier earrings with her makeup minimal and her hair out natural.

Leah wore a slightly longer black dress ending a few inches above her knees. It wasn't as tight fitted as Rose's but you could still see her astonishing figure. She put on blood red 5 inch heels and stud earrings a similar colour. Her hair was put up into a messy bun with a few strands out giving her a 'sexy look' as she put it. Her makeup was only slightly heavier than mine and Rose's with heavy eyeliner and her lipss staining red.

Both Rose and Leah opted out on taking a bag saying that they could fit whatever they needed in Em and Jake's pockets and it was too much hassle to look after. Just another reminder I'm single. I couldn't put any of my items in any one else pockets. Not that I really minded.

'Girls I must say we look on fire.' Rose delightedly giggled.

Leah smiled showing off her pearly whites in agreement.

We all descended the stairs. Em and Jake's mouth had fallen open at the site of Lee and Rose. They looked like lost puppies. I laughed out loud at the thought and then all eyes on were on me and I instantly felt my face going hot and red.

'No fucking way. What was wrong with the jeans and tee you wore earlier. Go change.' Em demanded in a fatherly tone.

Rose hit the back of his head. 'Shut up Em. Your her brother not her father. Idiot.'

Em stopped talking but that still stop Jake.

'No Em's right. She's defiantly not leaving the house like that. How about we just celebrate here? Who needs to go to clubs?'

'Jake trust me if you don't let her go you won't be getting any of this tonight. Actually make it a week.' Jake's eyes grew wide in a comical way as Leah pointing up and down her body.

Em grumbled something under his breath before quietly saying 'The taxi waiting downstairs lets go.'

I thought it was quite cute that Em and Jake were so protective of me but at the same time it was annoying, I wasn't a baby anymore!

We all climbed into the taxi and after 32 minutes of mindless chatter were reached out destination.

Club Nine looked amazing. The board on the outside had the words 'Nine' with red fire around it and a women's stiletto bending over the top. From the outside the club looked sophisticated and classy but also very sexy. The club line was massive but Emmett gave a whole wad of cash to the bouncer while Rose flashed her boobs giving a sexy smile. That's all it took and we beat the queue and were inside the club.

In the entrance of the club the walls on each side were covered in a glass waterfalls. As we entered the main club I instantly recognised the theme to be of red fire. There were four bars, one on each side of the club. The bars were black with red lights flashing down. The bartenders were doing tricks with the alcohol causing the alcohol to make large flames. Again bringing out the element of fire into the club. The tall bar stools and low couches were all shinny red with all the tables' tinted black glass. The walls were all black making the red stand out well. I looked up at the ceiling and what looked like large chandeliers hung from it, I couldn't really tell. As I turned my head back down something caught my eye. I looked up again and at the very top of one of the walls was a large mirror. Strange!

We found a small table surrounded by two couches in the corner of the club and quickly sat down before anyone else could.

'First rounds on me, what do you guys want?' Emmett asked.

Le and Rose ordered a Pina Colada and Jake opted for a simple beer. I chose a Bloody Mary. Might as well go hard of the drinks, I need let go and be free as my dear friends and family continuously remind me.

After about 4 rounds and a couple of the fluorescent shots I was buzzed. I was ready to dance and be free so us girls went to the dance floor and ending up making a line of 3 with me in the middle all grinding on each other to Tipsy.

The boys seeing the hot scene came out of nowhere and took their significant others and started dry humping each other as Come Into My Room started blaring through the speakers. Gross!

I walked to one of the bars swaying slightly and ordered A Southern Screw.

'Mmm I would love to southern screw you.' a man whispered in my ear from behind while pinching my ass. I turned around and saw the only man who could make my amazing alcohol high mood disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

"Mmm

Fuck shit

you..

.so...good.

Right there

Ooo God

Fuck

Harder"

I slammed by dick into her harder as the women's screams got louder. Well actually it wasn't screams it was more like high pitched shrieks but still my ego was satisfied.

I could hear knocks on the front repeatedly. Yeah I'm that good even the neighbours can hear I silently mused.

With one last quick thrust I came into the lovely plastic covering around my dick otherwise known as a condom. The women whose name I didn't know gave me a deathly look as I slipped out of her, not my fault she way too slow.

I hurriedly chucked the rubber in the bin beside her bed and put my now crinkled black suit back on. But the time I tied my last shoe the women had not changed her position and was still staring at me dumbfounded. I didn't give a flying fuck I got my fill she can finish off by herself.

I briskly walked out of her apartment smirking as I saw a few old ladies stop whispering to each other to stare at me in shock.

Before I got into the elevator I could hear shouting from the apartment I had just been in. It sounded like "Stupid fucking asshole of a man." She was a bad fuck anyway her pussy was too fucking loose from all the dicks she has had being rammed in her.

After exiting the elevator I went to the car park and to my horror I saw around ten pimply teenagers close to my car. Not that I can blame them my car is a beauty. Well they haven't seen my other cars. Some of which I haven't even driven yet. I cleared my throat and pressed the button to unlock my car. The surrounding people looked at me in shock before slowly dispersing. I walked around the car to check for any starches. Fortunately my Keonigsegg CXX was in perfect sleek condition just as it was in the morning and none of the black shiny paintjob was ruined.

I reached my apartment block taking twenty minutes with the super speed of the car. In a normal car the ride would have taken an hour.

The apartment block of course being owned by yours truly has all the latest high tech gadgets and security. I stopped at the gates and spoke into the voice recognition programme so the gates would open.

I drove around the circular waterfall to the main entrance and stopped the car a few feet away from where Marco was waiting. "Have this cleaned and I'm taking the Hummer tonight, so clean that as well. And you'll be going home late tonight I need you to chauffeur me. We'll be going to the club." I ordered.

Marco is a very large Spanish man in his late twenties or maybe early thirties I'm not sure. I don't know much about his personal life but what I do know is he trained to be a body guard. He's my chauffeur as well as my body guard when needed. Two in one. He's great! Not that I'd ever tell him.

"Yes sir. That is fine. Lily is waiting for you upstairs." I nodded before ascending to the elevators to the top floor.

I owned the penthouse apartment and the rest of the apartments were rented out to people who could afford them. I checked out all the people who had put in offers for the rent and chose the wealthiest out of them all knowing they would pay the rent on time and I wouldn't be losing money. There is also an underground garage but that is only for my cars. Everyone else parks their car around the back of the building. Their cars didn't need as much protection as mine they weren't as expensive. I made sure of it.

As I entered my apartment a delicious smell hit me and Lily came into view. Lily was the only woman who was allowed in my condo. She had short grey hair and dark inky blue eyes. She's my cleaner and cook and she also stocks up on any necessities needed. She was like a motherly figure, it just came with her personality, but if someone asked me anything personal about her I wouldn't know.

"Hello Mr Cullen. Dinner will be served in 30 minutes. For starters there is salad as usual. Would you like me to put chicken in it? For main there's Chicken Cacciatore served with pasta. Would you like anything for desert?"

For starters I always stuck with a healthy option of salad sometimes with a type of meat in it depending on how hungry I am. For mains I eat whatever Lily makes. Lily makes me choose if I want desert and what kind again depending on how hungry I am or what mood I'm in.

"No, no meat in the salad today, the mains fine and no desert I'm planning on going to the club later." Lily nodded and smiled as she re-entered the kitchen again.

I walked into my bedroom and went inside the ensuite bathroom. Taking off all my clothes, I folding them neatly and put them in the laundry basket before entering the shower.

I thought over today's events and before I knew it I was hard as rock thinking about Isabella. My hand moving up and down my shaft feeling like a teenager again as I jacked off. After 23 minutes I came on the tiled wall.

I quickly cleaned it off and cleaned the dirt and sweat of my body from my previous activities with Watermint and Sea Minerals body wash. I wrapped a fluffy towel around my waist as I got out of the shower and wiped the steamy mirror with a cloth and looked into it. I checked to see if I needed to shave but decided against it and quickly creamed myself with my favourite Sweet Lemon body butter.

Entering my bedroom again I headed straight to the large closet choosing black silk boxers, a dark blue Armani suit and a pristine white shirt opting out for a tie to give a slight casual look.

I combed my wet hair with my fingers knowing no about of products could tame my wild mane also known as 'the most perfect sex hair'.

Upon entering my dining room I saw my food set out on the excessively large dinner table. Seating myself on one of the leather chair I starting munching on my salad.

"Mr Cullen would you like a drink?" Asked Lily as she walked into the dining room holding the Chicken Cacciatore.

"Water is fine." I replied curtly.

I finished off my salad rather quickly not realising how hungry I really was. Lily took my salad plate away and gave me a larger one filled with mouth-watering chicken.

I took a rather large bite and finished off the meal within seconds. Throughout the whole meal I kept quiet and Lily stood quietly in the corner of the room closest to the kitchen door. Lily didn't expect much by now she's used to it. I never give compliments just orders.

I slipped on my newly polished black shoes and exited the apartment.

As I reached the entrance of the building Marco was waiting patiently with the back door of the Hummer held open, Lily had obviously called him to let him know I was coming down.

I gave him a tight nod which he interpreted as my appreciation as I couldn't really say the words. They just got stuck in my throat, again I really didn't care.

Marco being a crazy driver like me stopped in front of the club not 15 minutes later and took the car around to my personal spot at the back entrance of the club. I gave him a roll of cash, not that he would be drinking heavily since he's driving me back to the home, maybe he can buy a few girls a drink. I don't know. He can do whatever with it. If he spends it all at the club the money would get back to me anyway.

Walking into the club I took the elevator to my office. No-one but the work and help know where it is or even that there is an office here. It's craftily hidden right at the very top of the wall facing the main entrance with the massive window giving me a clear view of everything going down at the club below me.

I poured myself a glass of whiskey before placing myself on the low black leather couch and my feet on the red coffee table. My office reflects the theme of the club but oppositely. The walls are red and so it my coffee table. My couch is black alongside my office chair and items on my glass desk held by a very large red circular block of wood at the centre.

The excess red bringing out the theme of fire, danger, anger and betrayal. Fire being the main element of the theme, it's a sort of reminder. Fire is lethal and deadly and one flame can destroy everything. Just like _her_,toxic.

I shook my head vigorously erasing my thoughts and switched on the security cameras. The screen easily flashed on showing me the outside entrance to the club, there was a big burly man giving a small block of cash and a blonde flashing her tits to the bouncer who easily let them in, typical. I switched over the next camera giving me the scene of inside the club smirking slightly at my amazing accomplishment. I did this for about an hour switching around to different cameras around the club, my ego the size of the universe when I saw the long queues outside.

Walking over to the large window I looked down. There scene lying before me nearly made me come in my pants. There was Isabella in the centre of the dance floor in the middle of two girls all grinding on each other. I couldn't see her outfit clearly from here but it was defiantly...a what you call it? Oo yes a boob tube.

Some men came and took the other two girls away leaving Isabella alone.

I don't know what possessed me but I ran out of my office and impatiently waited in what seemed like a long elevator ride to the main floor.

I looked around the room I quickly spotted Isabella at one of the bars with her man who had a sort of boyish look to him. Defiantly not manly enough for Isabella I concluded.

Since Isabella was standing with her face to me I couldn't see her expression. I moved sneakily around the club until her face was visible. She was looking extremely uncomfortable so I thought I'd play the Good Samaritan and help her out.

I walked over to her and slung my arm around her petite waist and said "Hi honey."

That's when I noticed what she was wearing and fucking hot piece of material that was supposed to be a dress. Her boobs were pushed up and out making one hell of a delicious cleavage and her ass looked almost edible. I swear I'm going to combust any second now.

Isabella turned to me with shock written all over her face but I squeezed her waist silently telling her to play the part.

"Hi baby" was what she came out with. The way she it made me jolt go down my body straight to me dick making it twitch slightly. Thank God for tailed pants.

"Sorry I'm late, Isabella. Would you like me to order a drink?"

The man in front of me snorted with an arrogant smirk on his face. "If you really know her you would know she hates being called Isabella. Right Bella?"

I didn't allow Isabella or Bella to reply however my smart come back was, no sarcasm intended "Well I must be an exception then 'coz she _loves_ it when I call her Isabella especially when she's doing those naughty things to me in the bedroom."

The look on the man's face was priceless he had nothing more to say. I turned to Isabella who had turned ten shades of red even though none of the things I said were true, only in my fantasies.

"Leave now." I said sharply giving him a menacing look.

The man quietly left with no argument out of the club looking dejected.

Isabella stiffened beside me before removing my hand from her waist. "What are you doing here?"

I spoke in a humorous tone "This is my club Miss Swan." Disbelief was evident on her face.

Just as I was about to develop a conversation two women staggered to Bella. One I noticed as my cousin Leah and the other a pretty blonde with blue eyes which looked very familiar but I couldn't quite place way.

"Hey was that James I just saw?"

"Yeah, Mr Cullen over here saved me."

That's when my dearest cousin and blue eyes noticed me. Leah decided to ignore me.

"Hi, I'm Rose. Bella's sister in law." While she said that two men came in very large very muscular men. "And this is my husband Emmett."

I recognised Emmett to be the one handing money to the bouncer so Rose must be his whore seen as she was flashing her tits. It was strange that I didn't see Bella with them.

I looked at the other man "And you are?"

Leah gave me an annoyed sigh "This is Jake, my future husband, Edward. If you ever bothered coming to visit your parents once in a while or staying more than 5 minutes at Alice's wedding or even coming to my engagement party you would have met him." Leah was fuming and I saw tears prick her eyes. I knew that was a sign from when she was really angry I remembered it from our childhood.

"This is our queue to go, erm we'll see you guys later. Good to meet you Edward." Jake shook my hand then dragged Leah out of the club.

There was an awkward silence before this Emmett dude decided to break it off "So this is a great club huh? Come here often?"

"Yeah actually I own this place."

"Oh really that's cool man the vibe coming out of this place is amazing, this is truly unique. Great job man."

"Yeah I know success seems to follow me around like girls." I joked but Isabella gave me a nasty look.

"Sorry Mr Cullen we'll be leaving now. I've got lots to do before starting on Monday. Thanks again for rescuing me from James, I'm really grateful." she said honestly.

Before I knew it Isabella was walking away from me and I followed her shapely legs until no longer in sight.

Deciding it was best to get rid of my rather large problem I rushed back to my office.

My hand started palming my erection until I came all over my hand. Going to the bathroom I cleaned my dick off and washed my hands thoroughly.

I jacked off twice in 2 hours, something I probably haven't done since I was 15. Maybe it isn't such a good idea that I hired Isabella, if I get hard just by thinking about her, how am I supposed to last seeing her outside my office every day? Suddenly my oh so ingenious plan didn't seem very intelligent after all.

I ended stumbling to my bed at 3am, not an unusual thing for me over the weekend.

My sleepless night was interrupted by vibrations from my Blackberry indicating a phone call. I ignored it at first but it didn't stop.

"Hello!" I said irritably into the speaker.

It just so happens that fucking Newton had fucked up a few presentations and needed fixing immediately before I lost any business.

Newton was looking extremely terrified when I entered the office. "You fired" I simply said. Not saying anymore knowing things needed to be kept professional.

Unfortunately Newton being a thick ass jerk didn't keep his mouth shut. "Why? People make mistakes, I'm sure you have."

I fisted his shirt, my face getting close with his and my voice low and menacing which visibly sent chills down his back. "Listen Michael, I've given you three chances already. If it weren't for Cammie your ass would have been fired on the first day. When you got hired I told you simple mistakes would be allowable. This is defiantly not a simple mistake. You could potentially fuck up a major business deal. Understood? Now leave before things get any more ugly." I straightened out his shirt before taking the elevator to my floor.

Cammie looked up with an extremely apologetic look in her eyes.

"I thought I told you to get rid of Newton earlier this week. Please fucking listening to me. You're only working for two more weeks. I don't want a reason to fire you. That fucked up piece of shit could ruin something so important to me. You know how important this is to me. We may have more than an employee-boss relationship and I may treat you like a friend. But remember _I am_ your boss and _you_ are_ just_ my employee. I don't want this happening again. Make sure of it?" I vented my frustration of work and Isabella wrongly to Cammie who gave a slight nod with her head down. A small tear fell from her right eye smudging the ink on the papers below her.

Sighing, I swept my hand through my hair tugging on the ends slightly out of frustration.

I squeezed Cammie's hand and made her look at me in the eye hoping she would see how bad I felt.

"I'm going in my office to collect my laptop, can you get the presentations that Newton has messed up and put them in order of importance. We need to get more staff in, call whoever works the most efficiently and quickly. Also tell whoever agrees to come that they will get an extra 3 days off at their preferred vacation time but please make sure you say that after they agree." I said softly "And I...I'm" I just couldn't get the words out.

Again Cammie did not speak she just shook her head up and down.

The projects are designs of my new hi-tech security range varying from tiny unnoticeable microscopic cameras to laser beams which only turned off by voice recognition software for a new shopping mall in New York City.

By the time all the presentations had been fully completed and check thoroughly. It was way past midnight.

It was now Sunday at 5.35am. Stupid body clock. I really needed a few more hours rest especially after all the stress from yesterday. But of course I had to be at the office _again_. I needed to go and once again check the presentations before sending them off as they were promised to be reached to the manager, Mr Rodger, by Monday morning.

Walking into my personal garage I noticed all the cars were shiny and clean. I dismissed Marco from work today as I would just be going to the office. Marco was used to my early morning calls for me to either tell him that I needed him the day or not. To some it may sound harsh that his life has to revolve around what my day's activities to be but hey he's paid for it and that's all I can say.

Choosing my most used car, my silver Aston Martin One-77, which I frequently use for work. My other cars being for show and impression. Not that this car isn't impressive.

I rode to the office and greeted a few of my employees from yesterday who I had personally asked to help with the finalisations of the project before sending.

I was surprised to see a very tired looking Cammie. "What are you doing here? You should be at home. You're not needed today."

"Are you sure? I mean this whole mess up does came back down to me I guess."

"No I'm certain you won't be needed. You're about to pop any minute yet you still decide to come in. And listen tomorrow come in at 2. I don't have any meetings in the morning so I can show Miss Swan the ropes around here plus I promised her lunch for any question she has."

"Okay but make sure you go to Angela's before. You get really grumpy without you extra large coffee fix. Don't want to scare the girl on her first day do we?" Cammie said laughing as she walked away. Finally she's back to her old self, it good she's forgiven me for yesterdays lash out.

The presentations had been finally checked and sent off by 3pm and I was ready go back to the condo and enjoy what's left of the weekend.

I packed up everything from my office, putting papers back into the correct folders, putting pens and pencils back into the simple penholder, putting my laptop into the leather case before locking it into one of the drawers.

Once I was happy that all the 'mess' had been cleared up I checked everything was locked. Closing the door behind me after exciting my office I locked that door also and double checked it.

On my way out of the building Lauren Mallory from finance department purposefully bashed into me pressing her fake tits right against my chest. I had no idea why she was even here. I never called her in, she wasn't needed.

"Oppsie daisy sorry Edward." She said in what she thought was a seductive voice but which sounded to me like chalk starching a black board.

She was dressed in a very tight black spandex skirt that ended ¼ of the way down her thigh and a white shirt that looked like it was bought from the children's section.

"Miss Mallory my name is Mr Cullen and would you mind dressing up appropriately for the office. This is an office not a club." I said bluntly. "Or a brothel." I said lowly enough so only I could hear.

The look on her face was priceless- like she had just lost faith in the whole of mankind.

The day was defiantly one of the worst day every because on my way to my car I spotted the one and only Jessica fucking Stanley right in front of it.

"O-M-G like Edward Cullen, why aren't you like picking up your phone? Some Cammie keeps telling me you're like busy. Don't tell me you're like fucking her now too. O-M-G like how could you, knowing that I'm like pregs with your like baby." Jheez how many times can you say the word 'like' I don't think I can ever hear someone say the word anymore without cringing.

"Like right girls?" That's where I noticed her whore gang behind her.

"Listen your making a scene how about..." Wrong word choice.

"Oh so like I'm making a scene. How rude. I'm fricking pregs and you're like not taking any responsibly for this child and you're like saying I'm making a fricking scene. O-M-G!" She screeched in her annoyingly nasally voice.

I noticed a few people started to gather round watching the free display since I told the valet to bring my car up front. I knew I had to get out before the media started to come with their cameras ready.

"Okay Jessica how about we talk about this civilly. Say in about an hour? I need to back to my condo quickly."

She perked up immediately "Uhh how about I like come with you."

"No" was my sharp reply before jumping into my car and speeding off like a crazy fool.

I called Lily to tell her I wouldn't be needed her services for this evening and I called Marco telling him I would be needing his services after all. If I have to get through a whole conversation with Stanley and whole lot of alcohol will be needed in the process.

Marco arrived 45minutes later with a '_I just got laid' _grin on his face. Yup that very one. The one that I used to have sporting around after doing _the deed_ with her...

I changed my mind about the restaurant I was planning on taking Stanley instead I called her to meet me at the new destination.

I arrived at the all American restaurant I had suggested. McDonalds. I knew at my kind of restaurant Stanley would cause drama. Might as well take her to a cheap, dirty restaurant which is overflowing with germs. Then I realised that no alcohol would be served here. Just great!

Stanley was seated at the very far corner "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"O-M-G! Eddie-poo how can you like say that? I need to maintain my figure. Duh."

Inwardly shuddering at her casual use of my name. "Its Edward and er uh I'm just going to get you some water."

I came back with the two bottles of water to Stanley looking outside the window completely bored.

Might as well get straight to the point. "Listen Stanley er I mean Jessica. We both know I've _never _slept with you so cut the bullshit. I don't know what kind of publicity stunt you're trying to pull here with me or what kind of money you're trying to sniff out of me but _you're not getting anything_. So _no_ calling me at my office. _No_ stalking me around town. Nothing. _We have nothing together_ at all. I took you out on one date which ending up a disaster I didn't even fuck you. Whatever plan in your twisted mind needs to _stop_. Understood?"

Stanley looked stunned by the end of my speech so she simply opened and closed her mouth before nodding her head up and down in agreement.

Damn that speech needed an Oscar.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Waking up at 6am to the annoying sound of your phone is defiantly not the best way to start your day.

Groggily I answered the phone knowing it would either be Leah or Rose.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"A 'Hello' would be nice. But it's okay 'coz we are going SHOPPING. Now get your lazy ass up. Toddles." Rose virtually screamed from the other end before promptly hanging up.

Just great! Today was of course Sunday, the day I promised Le and Rose to go shopping for work. Ughh why did I even suggest that on Friday? Knowing them they'll give me a heart attack with the number of shops we enter and the number of bags we end up with.

I took a shower and make a nice large stack of pancakes before quickly gobbling them up knowing I would need as much energy as possible.

Looking outside the window it looked warm and sunny since it was mid August so I dressed myself in a pair of light blue skinny flared jeans with a white tank top which had large floral prints in pink and blue. Adding a light purple cardigan and a pair of black flat t-bar sandals I was ready.

With half an hour to spare I decided on reading Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen and got so caught up in the novel I didn't hear the banging on my front door.

Rushing to the door I opened to see a very impatient Leah.

"You know if you weren't the one who suggested shopping I would think you ran away. I've been knocking for like 10minutes. Now hurry up and get your bag we don't have time to waste!"

When Leah turned her back I mimicked a salute.

"I saw that in the reflection of the vase by the way."

Walking over to Leah's Toyota Camry, I inwardly did the happy dance when I saw Liam in car seat at the back. Woohoo shopping pace is going to slow down.

Rose being Rose caught onto my very content expression.

'Don't get too happy missy, Em and Jake had to go in for an emergency today at the garage and will probably be finished by 10 so they'll come and pick Liam up after.'

My excitement disappeared in an instant causing my face to fall drastically which Rose gave a not so amused look to.

We reached the shopping mall near the outskirts of town after about an hour. We have three shopping malls in the surrounding area but Le and Rose always come here. Their excuses you may ask? Well its either 'The shopping mall is much quieter' or 'The shopping mall has better stores' or 'There are no rowdy teenagers around' and the list goes on. To me there is no difference shopping malls are shopping malls (well there were actually more elite shops in this mall), I would never say that out loud of course with two shop addicts around me.

Leah and Rose dragged me after them to the more expensive side of the shopping mall.

"Err. Sorry to burst you little bubble but isn't this shopping trip supposed to be about _me_?"

They both gave me a 'duh' expression.

"Then what are we doing here. You both know I can't afford anything for these shops..."

Before I could continue with my rant Rose gave me the 'shut up' look.

"Look none of us are going to let you go around in the cheap stuff, before you know it they'll all be worn out in like one wash and you'll need to shop again. Of course that's fine for us but for you it's not. The more expensive stuff have better quality clothing and plus they look way nicer with a lot of things. So say you wear a shirt with a pant suit, you can re wear that same shirt another time maybe with a high wasted pencil skirt and a beaded necklace, no-one will know it's the same shirt. You also will in need for high-class clothing and accessories if you going to be working with Edward, as you can probably tell he has really high standards." My resolve was breaking with her last comment but I still stuck on my grounds.

Rose interrupted Leah. "Plus maa, dad, Le, Jake, Em and I kind of put some money together for this shopping trip since we haven't got you anything for getting your first job."

"What no are you crazy? You know I'm not going to take money off you. Isn't you buying me drinks on Friday enough?" I whined.

Rose gave me her puppy dog eyes. "We aren't offering we're giving it to you as a present. Come on Bells please just let us pay. Please if you love us you will use the money today for clothes." Pathetically my resolve broke completely and I unwillingly agreed.

We went into a really professional suit store.

"Hello my name in Sophia." The women at the payment desk said with a slight accent.

"Hi Sophia." We all said before Le continued.

"So Bella over here needs some new really nice professional suits. She'll be working as a PA if that helps."

Sophia only nodded before walking over to me and taking a few measurements down my legs across my arms and around my chest. She walked to the back of the store and called us to follow. There were a huge range of different types of suits; pants and skirts in all different colours, styles and designs.

I was slightly overwhelmed by the choice so Le and Rose butted in and chose a few suits they liked. They chose five pant suits and three skirt suits.

I was pushed into the changing room and forced to strip. Rose came in with one of the pant suits in hand but her face was masked in horror. She gave me the suit before running out "Oo my Le we need to go to Victoria Secrets too that girl's lingerie sections needs to be renewed."

I could hear a strange laugh and decided it was probably Sophia. Great! Embarrass me in front of a stranger why don't you?

After trying on all the suits which took ages since I was reluctant to be a stupid model. Leah and Rose decided on a grey and black pant suit and blue skirt suit.

I decided to play with Liam while the other two were paying deciding I didn't want to know the price since I wasn't planning on having a heart attack knowing the suits weren't cheap at all.

Whilst walking out of the store after an hour of being there Jake called letting us know the job they were working with would take longer then necessary but they should be here by 12 and suggested we all went out for lunch before the girls carried on shopping and the boys went home.

Entering the huge department store the girls went crazy. They made me try on a load of dresses, skirts, shirts and tank tops. Some of the dresses actually hugged my figure perfectly giving me a sexy but professional look I liked it. By the time the boys had come we were half way through me playing model, so Rose told the shop assistant to keep everything chosen aside for us, since she was a regular and knew the assistant.

We ended up deciding on eating at a really nice but quite diner across the street from the mall. Everyone ordered a type of burger and fries with a drink. Actually Em and Jake ended up eating two burgers each and three very large portions of fries. But I don't blame them. The food here was goooooood. Liam even had a small portion of fries which Em sneakily ate.

When it came for payment everyone let me pay for my own food, not without I fight I might add. But I felt slightly better.

After saying quick goodbyes to the boys we resumed shopping. We entered the department store again and were greeted by the same shop assistant. I again started to try on clothes and had to wear a few again as the girls weren't sure about them.

At the end I had six enormous bags filled to the brim with clothes. Again I distracted myself so I wouldn't hear the price.

Next we entered an accessory shop and the girls suggested I just sat there and look pretty while they picked out accessories that matched with the clothes bought.

They were done in 30minutes and dragged me to the dreaded shoe shops.

This time I couldn't just sit there and look pretty because I had to try shoes on and walk in them as I didn't want my poor feet to be bruised and battered.

"Hey Rose this is so hot. Check it out." Leah came back with a 5inch black suede pump and I must admit it was really cute so I snatched them off her

I nearly fainted when I saw the price $370 so I quickly handed the pump back to Leah and told her I didn't like it. We ended up choosing a few black heeled pumps as well as one pair of flats, a nude colour heeled pump and a red one. All of which were surprisingly comfortable and sturdy even with the deathly heels.

I thought we were finished by of course not. Rose's lingerie comment was not forgotten at all.

I was dragged by the two evil devils into Victoria Secret's. Yup definitely evil shopping devils.

They obviously went for the uncomfortable sexy lingerie.

"Hell no, the clothes are enough plus I got loads of bras and panties. Come on let's get out of here."

Leah gave me a not so tiny thump on my shoulder "Please, have you seen you collection of lingerie. Any girl would be embarrassed to wear that. You need to feel sexy and be confident if you want to find a man and hot pieces of lingerie are the way to do it." Rose nodded in agreement and I knew I would not win.

"Fine." I huffed out. "Can we at least come to a deal?"

Rose looked at me crazy. "What sort of deal?"

"Since I know you guys are going to sniff out really inappropriate lingerie, I will let you pick me out all the lingerie as long as the panties cover everything with no silly bits missing."

"But Belllllaaaaa. Any guy would drop to his knees if he sees you in a sexy thong. Plus in pencil skirts and some pants you can see your panty line so you need thongs so you can't see the lines." Leah of course bitched out.

"Fine but I'm setting a limit only three thongs."

Both the girls opps I mean evil devils cheered at this. They ended up finding a load of bras which made my boobs look double the size, of course they were all really sexy and my boobs did actually look really great. The panties of course having to match the bras weren't so bad either, some of them having frilly bits on it making them slightly itchy but nothing I can't endure against a thong. The thongs were plain and lacy so to match the colours of the bras.

Over-all I was very happy with today's purchases even though I was thoroughly tortured and was dying for a much needed rest.

I could hear an annoying sound next to me. I woke up to see my alarm screeching at me looking at the time it was 6.25am. I started to get annoyed that my precious sleep was ruined but then realised this would be my everyday routine from now on and I was kind of feeling excited. I felt butterflies in my stomach thinking about my first day at work. It was sort of scary yet exciting like a child going to their first day at school.

I skipped; yes I did skip, into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror while brushing my death and gave myself a big white foamy smile making me giggle. Well done Bella I praised myself feeling a bit silly but not caring the slightest. I ate my breakfast of blueberry pancakes before jumping in the shower. I have never been so active or alive in the morning, it was completely out of the ordinary.

Deciding to keep a very professional look for the first day at work I choose a grey pant suit which had short sleeves and a fairly large rose shaped buckle at the front with a simple black tank top underneath and 4 inch black court pumps. I added my princess cut, white gold, diamond earrings which I received from my parents two years ago on my 21st birthday and small heart shaped sapphire pendent with a small cluster diamonds around it hanging off a single silver chain which I received from my whole family on my 18th. Both gifts were equally important and special to me so I decided to wear them on this significant day.

I also added a little amount of make up by putting on a touch of foundation and a small streak of eyeliner with a small sweep of mascara. I left my hair down in its natural wavy form because I liked it best that way.

I quickly put my essentials in my Chanel black classic handbag, again a gift but from Leah and Jake last year on my birthday.

By the time I had finished making myself look presentable and checked twice I had everything that was needed it was 7.40 am. It takes 30minutes to get to New Dawn, so I decided to leave now knowing the Chicago traffic was never ending.

I arrived at New Dawn at 8.20 and was happy that I would leave a first great impression by arriving early but when I reached the top floor of the building no-one was there. I decided to knock on Mr Cullen's office but no-one answered so I tried to open the door but it was locked. Deciding to wait a few minutes I seated myself on the leather couch.

The bell of the elevator chimed and I looked at my watch to see it was precisely 8.30. Mr Cullen strode straight out of the elevator and spotted me easily since I decided to stand.

He held two disposable paper cups of coffee both with a fancy 'A' at the front. Mr Cullen approached me and set the two cups down.

"Hell, I'm glad to see you again."

I unconscionably wiped my hand on my leg (since you don't know where you sweat when you're nervous) and shook Mr Cullen's extended hand. I feel a little shock go through me but quickly dismissed it.

"Hello Mr Cullen. Thank you for choosing me for this job I'm really thankful." I decided to be nice and save my unpleasant words since they could cost me the job.

"Well Miss Swan..."

I cut him off "Please call me Bella."

"Isn't your name Isabella though." The way my name rolled off his tongue made me shake slightly.

"Yes it is but Isabella is too formal I prefer Bella."

"Well Miss Swan I would like to keep things very professional, no personal involvement at all. It makes work much easier. Is that understood?." I nodded my head up and down and Mr Cullen took this sign to carry on. "So tell me what would you prefer; Miss Swan or Isabella?"

"Isabella sir" Mr Cullen nodded this time and continued with his speech except on a different topic.

"As you can see Cammie won't be coming in today until after 2pm and since I have no business meeting I will be showing you around the building and then we can go to lunch. After that Cammie should be here and for the next two weeks you will learning what kind of work she does and watching to see where she puts things and how I like my work done. Please make mental notes since I like my work done in a very precise way." I nodded again and took a mental note that Mr Cullen is all about order and professionalism and nodded but then realised Mr Cullen was waiting for me to speak.

"That's fine Mr Cullen. I hope I can fulfil all your needs in a way that is pleasing to you."

Fuckward eyed me up and down and mumbled something that sounded like "Well there's one practically need that needs fulfilling and anyway you do it will please me."

Realising what I had previously just suggested I opened my mouth to set the man in front of me straight but Mr Cullen quickly took up the cups from the table and handed me one..

"For me?" I asked squeakily surprised by his generosity.

"I didn't know what you preferred to I just got a plain black coffee, I got a couple of packets of sugar if you want."

"No this is great; I prefer my coffee in the morning to be just plain black during the day my tastes get sweeter." Ahh you're such a fool Bella. Get your head straight not two minutes ago he insulted you and now you're falling for his sweetness.

"I guess we have something in common, except my coffee any time of the day would be preferred plain black." Again I took a mental note only black coffee.

I took a sip of my coffee and moaned slightly causing Hornward to look up slightly alarmed. I flushed deep red and stuttered out. "Sorry this is just the most desirable coffee I've ever tasted." Mr Cullen didn't reply but I think he gave me a small smile, I wasn't sure though.

I quickly gulped down my coffee whilst riding the elevator to the first floor since it was perfect temperature and chucked it in one of the waste bins in the reception area.

Doucheward introduced the women at the front desk as 'Miss Tanner'. She looked like a teenage girl with mid length straight black hair and very dark brown eyes which looked black, she wore a black fitted, capped sleeve, knee length black dress with a skinny black belt. You could see her very tiny figure, she looked very easily breakable.

We went around the whole building with Mr Cullen, as I forced myself to call him, showing me where all the departments were and introducing me to the head of department telling them that I would be the new PA and anything that would be sent to him should be sent to me just like with Cammie or as Mr Cullen called her Mrs McKenny.

Throughout the whole 'tour' Mr Cullen kept touching me inappropriately. He would worm his arm round my waist or sling it over my shoulders, I would of course shift uncomfortably away (even though I may have liked his touch too much) but his arm would somehow still come back.

We took the elevator back up to the top floor and I decided it would be best to confront him now.

"Isabella, I'm just going to check a few things and then we can go to lunch?"

"Actually I would like to talk to you about something first."

Edward curiously looked at me and nodded his head as if to say 'carry on'.

"Well Mr Cullen I know you're a man strictly about professionalism but you kept holding me as a close friend or a boyfriend would hold or touch me." To say the least Mr Cullen looked confused. "You were holding me by my waist or shoulder throughout the whole tour you gave. I told you when you gave me this job that about keeping things purely platonic and you promised me our relationship would be nothing more than an employers and bosses." I knew my mouth would start yapping away so I gave him time to talk.

"I err feel bad you feel that way Miss Swan." For the first time I saw him hesitant as he hurriedly went into his office.

We entered a really fancy Italian restaurant which I know I had not enough money for. A very skinny pimply boy ushered us to a private room and I looked at Moneyward in confusion.

"This is one of a regular restaurant I go to when I have business associates so they know that I always use a the private rooms as I don't have to scream over people when talking."

"Oh I see." Yup this man has too much money to know what to do with.

Mr Cullen stood behind me and pulled out my chair for me to which I blushed.

The pimply kid came back 2 minutes later and placed two menus in front of us and then placed Italian breadsticks which were in a cute little basket at the centre of the table.

"May I take your drink orders?"

"Can I have a glass of water please?" I replied

"Make that two and make sure it's bottled."

I looked through the menu whilst nibbling on a breadstick and saw everything was extremely over priced which caused be to choke. Mr Cullen realising I must have been alarmed by the price said.

"Money won't be an issue here. I'm paying and don't argue with it. After all I did insist on you coming for lunch with me." He left no room for argument with the tone of his voice used so I agreed.

The waiter came back to ask for our starters.

"I'll have the Antipasto Salad and she will have the sa..."

I quickly cut in no way was this bastard going to order for me "I'll have the Caprese Salad please."

The waiter noted it down before leaving.

There was a slight awkward silence before I broke it.

"So, you never told me what time I'd have to be in office by and what time I'd leave?"

"Ahh yes, how can I forget. Well normally I arrive at 8.30 but I would suggest you arrive at around 8 so that you can view any messages, post, emails etc I have received that morning and if important to notify me. As for leaving time I normally leave between 4 and 4.30. If you have finished all the work and I do not have any business meetings than you may leave early of course after notifying me in case I have anything for you to do. On some occasions you might leave after me depending on your work load. There is no set time for you leaving. If you want an average time you may want to ask that question to Cammie."

Before I could ask him another question the waiter yet again came back but this time with our plates of food. He set the food down in front of us.

"Would you like you order you mains now?"

"Yes I'll have the Beef Medaglione."

"And I'll have the Fettuccine Pollo." I replied.

Even though it was just salad, the food was amazing no wonder it cost a fortune.

Our plates were cleared quickly and I decided to ask more questions while waiting for the main meal.

"So what kind of work am I looking at doing around here?"

"Well since you are my personal assistant your work will be resolving around me obviously. You will be answering calls and sending out faxes and emails when needed to as well as replying to them. If I have any sort of business meetings you will be needed to make notes. I will always need you there when speaking to clients. You will organise and maintain my planner as well as being my planner since you'll be calling me telling me what meeting and where to be so I don't forgot. You'll be handling any paper work and writing or typing I should say any letters. If I have a new client I will need you to do a background information check on them. Also if I start a new project you will help me find information about it. Oh and if I'm not in, which is highly unlikely, you'll be in charge of the business under my commands. I think that's about it but of course Cammie will talk to you in detail about everything." Mr Cullen listed of the all the things I would be doing with boredom clearly leaking from his voice.

I was stunned that is a lot of work, I knew I should have researched before applying for the job.

"This is not an easy job Miss Swan, I hope you know what you getting into, if you start making mistakes I will start to lose a lot of time and money."

Stupid jerk had enough money but I kept my yapper shut. "Of course Edward and I hope I can meet your standards." He gave a sharp nod and the main course came in. Perfect timing.

The food smelled absolutely divine and as soon as the plate hit the table I started munching on it and clearly understood why this place was so expensive.

The food was amazing of course it had nothing on maa's cooking but still it was pretty incredible.

I finished my food in record time and saw Edward not have way through his meal giving me an amused glance.

"Hungry were we?"

Of course I went red in the face. "Sorry, this is best food I've tasted after my maa's of course. I see why you bring you business associates here. They'll agree to whatever you say 'coz they'll be too busy devouring the food." I joked but of course Edward had the 'I am not amused' look so I decided to keep the yapper shut until he finished.

The waiter came back as soon as Edward finished the meal and cleared our table.

"Would you like the desert menu."

"Isabella?"

"Erm not for me thank you, I'm pretty full but thank you"

"No that would be all bring the bill."

Mr Cullen was confusing me, sometimes he would be very professional, sometimes he would be extremely inappropriate and sometimes he would be nice.

This would defiantly be a rollercoaster ride and I sure hope it runs smoothly...


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

At this very moment I was in my shower jacking off thinking about Isabella. My pants were tight all day with me trying to talk my dick, who by the way apparently has a brain of its own, into calming down.

I was pounded her wet, tight, sweet pussy...

Nope reality checks I'm pounding my hand.

Over the day I tried to touch her as innocently as possible. I mean touches on the waist and shoulder are innocent right? Well no, apparently not.

This Isabella is frustrating. Most girls would allow me to have my hand down their pants the second I drop my smile.

But Miss Swan...

Isabella...

Bella...

I sighed dramatically due to my dissatisfaction.

My hand tightened around my dick and pumped faster as I came on the tiled wall. This happened to be a commonly occurrence ever since I set my eyes on Isabella. I needed a good fuck from her, maybe, hopefully, then she would stop haunting me.

After our lunch together we went back to the office to find Cammie ready and waiting to show Isabella her working skills. After that I didn't hear or see from her, well them, until I left my office since I hid away in the safeguard of my office trying to work may I add but with a massive hard on.

The business meeting that was supposed to happen today got cancelled and was rescheduled for sometime next week. I was slightly pissed no one cancels or denies me, no-one.

Isabella, Isabella denies me. Again feeling doubly frustrated I swept my hand trough my mane harshly, pulling a few strands in the process.

My thoughts somehow always managed to get back to Isabella.

Deciding enough was enough I changed into my usual attire of a plain white shirt and a pressed suit, choosing a navy blue colour this time, all designer of course. Making a call to Marco making sure he got the Hummer ready.

I would have taken another car if I wasn't planning on getting shit faced wasted since no-one but myself drives my cars. Well only a few have been touched by Marco, but the more lower ranged cars. Plus a bonus to the car is that it has a lot of leg space. Easy for a back seat fuck for the women who are too horny to wait or for those who don't want me coming into their homes.

Arriving at the Nine I walked straight into the club. I needed to find someone quick. Around me everyone was staggering around in too high heels and hardly any clothes, well except for the men of course who were in some simple jeans and shirts, pathetic how you can get a lady dressed like that is beyond me.

Over my years I learnt that women would fall to your feet if you looked smart, professional, presentable and looks which scream _'I have wads of cash stuffed down my pants'. _Forget about getting to know the guy. Not that I cared anyway, I have needs, they have needs, we fulfil our need together. Perfect! I choose my women careful, the ones who have no attachment problems, no _'why didn't you call me?'_ awkward meetings or obsessive phone calls, nothing.

At first I did have those crazy obsessive women but I learnt from my mistake. You can tell if a woman is in for the long term or short term. They're in for the long term if they want to get to know you and start talking about family. They're in for the short term if they obsess about themselves the whole time you talk to them and by the way they dress.

"Hi handsome." I turned around to the person who shook me out of my mental rambling and saw a hot blonde. She had big tits that fell out of her hot pink dress which barely covered her ass. Sweet! She's defiantly in for a one nighter.

"Well hello there sexy." I decided to sweet talk her for a bit which really wasn't necessary since she was more than eager to get in my pants but I decided being thorough is a good way to go.

She giggled and trailed a plastic nail up my chest.

We shamelessly flirted and inappropriately touched for about 10 minutes before she suggested going somewhere private. I didn't know the women's name, I never bothered asking and she never bothered telling. My kind of girl.

"Well my hummer is waiting right outside; it has a lot of leg room, if you know what I mean."

"Yum! Handsome and rich. I can't wait to see what you're hiding under your pants." I smirked because she didn't know what kind of jewel I was hiding in my pants; I could guarantee defiantly the biggest in her lifetime.

Sneakily I sent a text to Marco so he could bring the car from my personal car park to the staff one and led the women to the front exit.

By the time we reached the car park Marco was waiting with the keys in his hand. I took them off him. "Don't come back till I call you." He nodded and retreated to the club.

As soon as we entered the Hummer Hot Pink Girl took her dress off. She wore no panties and had a clean shaved pussy. Hot! I noticed then that my dick wasn't hard. Fuck! I looked up at her tits and saw they weren't real, too perfectly round and big to be real. Fuck it! I moved to where she was and bent to suck on her right tit while my hand squeezed and massaged her left. Hot Pink Girl was moaning.

"Fuck your mouth is wicked, mmm...shit... ooo!"

I flipped over and sat on the seat with her on top of me and she started rolling her hips so her pussy was grinding right on my pant covered dick. I could feel a spot of wetness on it. Still my dick was limp. Shit!

My pants were hastily unzipped and pulled down so that they pooled at my ankle and my boxers joined not a second later, not bothering to take them off completely. Hot Pink Girl stopped dead on her tracks when she saw my flaccid dick.

"Give me a blow job or something." Hot Pink Girl nodded before climbing off me and down on her knees.

She took my dick in her mouth and I was impressed she could fit so much in. Defiantly has a lot of experience. But my dick wouldn't rise.

She took me out with a pop. "Are you sure you're not gay or something?" Hot Pink Girl said with a slightly pissed voice.

"Do I look like I'm fucking gay?" I questioned pure frustration evident in voice. "Just get the fuck out."

She put on her dress and ran out of the car probably to tell her bitch posse about me.

I sat there thinking as to why nothing happened and then Isabella's face came into mind. Fuck what is this girl doing to me? I could jack off a million times a day with her in mind but I can't get hard when a sexy girl offers me a good lay. Shit! I defiantly need to come with a plan to 'woo' her.

I sat there for about half an hour reminiscing before calling Marco to get the fuck back and take me home.

It was 8.30 and the elevator door _dinged _to let me know I had arrived on my floor.

Bella was behind standing behind the desk along with Cammie, except she was sitting. They both looked up when they heard the elevator and Cammie smiled warming at me whilst Isabella smiled nervously.

"Morning Mr Cullen." They both said in unison.

"Morning." was my gruff reply.

"I see you got my message not to bring coffee from Angela's today. After I told Bella that I usually do the coffee trips she offered to start doing them. Isn't that sweet of her?" Cammie was jumping up and down in her seat, which was a comical sight since she was a pregnant lady behaving like a child. The scene kind of reminded me of Alice, all happy and chipper. It's no wonder they get along so well... Cammie also had a weird knowing look in her eye which was kind of creepy; it was like she could see right through me.

"Hello, Edward. Wakey wakey. Did you enjoy your trip to dreamland?" A hand waved in front of my face. I followed the hand up to the arm up to the shoulder and up to the face to see Cammie about to go in hysterics.

"What?"

"Oh darling you should have seen your face. You looked so comical, you reminded me of Jimmy Neutron with the hair and all."

I made a mental note to Google this Jimmy Neutron since I had no idea who the fuck he was as I sipped on my coffee.

"Right now you've stopped day dreaming you have a lot of work to do. Bella would you like to fill him in."

"Okay, well the Mr Rodger, who I believe is the Head of Security in the new New York shopping mall?" I nodded to show that I knew what Isabella was talking about. Of course half a day wasn't enough to know all my business deals at the moment and all my clients. "Well he called yesterday just after you left; he said he would like to speak to you personally about the deal. There was a weird call from Volterra telling you to look at the stock markets, that call was only minutes ago. It was slightly weird but Cammie told me to check the markets and I noticed our stocks are slighter under theirs. I understand they are the biggest rivals?"

I nodded at the question and looked at the computer behind Cammie's/Isabella's desk and switched the screen to the live stocks. I saw that Isabella was correct my stocks were only slightly lower than theirs. It wasn't a big difference but I'm an egocentric bastard so my stocks _need_ to be at the top of the market.

"Isabella I want you to inform everyone that they need to work their hardest to raise the stock levels. How could they get so fucking careless! I pay them enough to do their fucking jobs and with the job comes the rule to always make sure I am at the top. After that come into my office I have work to do. Cammie please follow me to my office." I barely controlled my rage. Dammit, some of my employees may need reconsidering...

Cammie got up and Isabella sat down and started furiously making phone calls to other departments.

As soon as the door to my office was closed I seated Cammie in one of the plush chairs before taking the chair behind the desk.

I poured some Blue Label in the crystal glass that I always kept along with the whiskey bottle in the bottom drawer of my desk.

Cammie gave me a disapproving look as I downed the drink but said nothing knowing the drink would help calm my anger.

Choosing not to bring up the stock markets or any sort of business knowing my anger would fuel, I took another approach.

"Cammie, tell me how is Isabella doing?"

"Oh my, she is incredible. Such an amazing girl, so sweet and kind and absolutely stunning. Don't you think?"

"Cammie, focus on work please."

"Opps sorry." She giggled. "Well she's amazing. She's a very fast learner; she already knows how the computer system works around here. It took me nearly two weeks to learn how to use the thing. She answered all the phone calls beautifully, even to Aro who spoke to her so rudely but she kept calm and didn't raise her voice, if it was me I would have slapped him through the phone. She knows everything, only note taking during important phone calls and meetings since you are needed for that. Oh and I just need to tell her who are clients are. I think that's all."

"That's great..." Before I could continue Isabella knocked and entered.

She looked at my open mouth. "O, I'm so sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No Isabella please come in and take a seat." She took a seat next to Cammie.

"Well actually it's good you came in Isabella, since this involves you too. Don't worry its nothing to be worried about." I added when I saw her scared look. "Well Cammie has been telling me how good you are doing here and how quickly you are learning and I'm very impressed."

Isabella turned red at my compliment. "Thank you Sir."

"Yes well, since your learning so quickly, I would like to cut down the training." Cammie tried to interrupt but I beat her to it. "Cammie please, you can barely walk and you're supposed to be on bed rest. So I want you to tell Isabella about all the clients and their importance and I am just about to make a call, so she can note take now. You said that was all she needed to learn right? Plus making notes for phone calls and meetings are similar." I looked at Cammie who simply nodded. "Well great. Can you do all of that today?" again Cammie nodded. "Isabella it that okay for you to start working properly tomorrow?"

"Erm I guess?"

"You need to work on your confidence Isabella otherwise you'll be going nowhere." I scolded.

"Mr Cullen I would appreciate if you talked to me like an adult instead of scolding me like a child. My confidence is a personal matter and don't forgot you are all professionalism."

My eyes shoot up to Isabella's and I could feel anger rolling of me.

"Miss Swan I hope you're not forgetting I could fire you at the click of my finger. I would also prefer that all my employees are of the best, lack of confidence doesn't make you look the best does it?"

"Mr Cullen I'm not forgetting that you are my boss, I know what my position is to you but let me tell you that without any of your employees you would defiantly not be in the most richest list. I'm simply saying that you need to treat us with more respect."

My mouth easily zipped up knowing that she was completely correct but if I was any nice I would be trampled on and not looked up to.

"Let's just make the phone call." I muttered.

"Here's the number, it's his personal number which he asked for you to call him on." Cammie said making her presence known with a huge smug smile on her face.

Whilst I was dialling I could hear Cammie prepping Isabella about what notes should be taken and so on.

"Hello, Rodgers speaking."

"Hello Mr Rodgers, this is Mr Cullen from New Dawn."

"Ahh yes Mr Cullen, well I have great news..."

Mr Rodger then proceeded to tell me that he decided to accept the proposal for the security equipment and would like to meet me next month. During the phone call both Cammie and Isabella took notes, at the end I compared both them. Isabella's notes defiantly needed working on, they weren't bad of course but it was like she noted down the whole conversation instead of important bits, she also wrote notes fully and not in note form of course being an English major and all.

"Isabella your notes aren't bad but they are in way to much detail, I understand this is completely against you but try writing it note form and capture the important details. This time the phone call was short but be aware some clients talk for a while. Cammie I want you to inform Isabella on how to take short notes and what information she needs to look out for."

"Okay, we shall get on that right away." Cammie exclaimed before they both stood up and walked out of the door.

"Isabella?" I called before she shut the door.

"Yes Mr Cullen?"

"You will be needed to come to New York next month and you will be expected to attend with me. I will be giving you the details once they have been confirmed."

"Yes sir, is there anything else?"

"No you may leave."

Fuck I didn't want her to leave, I _need_ her, the question is how?


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

It was now two and a half months since I started the job, it was kind of scary that I was left alone to handle Mr Cullen's business. To me I was in charge without me Mr Cullen's business would have basically fallen. Well of course all the other employees helped keep the business secure but I was the one doing all of Mr Cullen's work, he only had the brains and logic behind it. Of course there were other qualities that made his business so brilliant such as his amazing communicating skills but that was strictly with his clients. He was kind of like **Demosthenes**; he was great with powerful words and speeches. To his employees however it was a different story, he was always so rude and demanding but everyone was either too scared to argue or was shut up by the ridiculous pay check that they dramatically couldn't live without.

I could understand why he was the way he was at work to an extent I mean if he was a sugar coated sweet he would have been given excuses after excuses to why the job he set wasn't done and then he probably wouldn't be as successful. But a guy could at least have some humanity right? No?

The first couple of days were hard working with Mr Cullen with his demanding attitude but after we kind of came together and sorted out our difference, well not really, but now we worked as a team. Well I worked things around him but you get my point.

The job was unfortunately not me but I had to suck it up, the money was shit loads. I realised how stupid and naive I was to think that an English degree would work wonders, I never really wanted to be a teacher, I had no patience but when I came out to the real world I realised that only some people got far with English degrees. Of course I ended up applying to teaching job but I was extremely lucky to get the job I have now. My love for literature was immense and I would have loved to teach others but I couldn't teach Winnie the Pooh Tales to tantrum throwing kids or Romeo and Juliet to teens who wouldn't listen.

Because of this love for literature I usually snuck in a book from home to read when Mr Cullen wasn't looking which was exactly what I was doing except my thoughts were flying off so I knew I would have to read the chapter again to make sense of it.

Anyway back to the work around here, the only aspect of this job I thoroughly enjoyed was editing any emails, letters, presentations and so on. Since I had a degree in English Mr Cullen trusted me to look through everything after he did, just to make sure after all _'how would agree to have a deal with someone who can't even write a fucking letter correctly' _his words not mine. You might think it's sad me getting enjoyment out of reading and editing other people's mistakes but that was me, it was my life ambition if you wish.

Mr Cullen walked out of his office wearing a dark grey suit with his usual white tie and to add colour a purple tie. Strange! I didn't see him go into his office. I wiped the corners of my mouth for any drool, just in case. I mean using my mother's words he did look 'fuck hot', his suit was tailored and clung to his body perfectly. I could just imagine a nice well built body right under...

"Isabella." A harsh voice cut me out of what could have been me dry humping thin air by none other than the man I was just fantasising about. Yeah he was hot but he was still a double pain in my ass.

"Ye... Err... Yes Mr Cullen." I all but stuttered out as I slammed papers on top of my forgotten book.

"Ahh fuck it. Call me Edward, I hate Mr Cullen. Well only when you're around me, around others call me Mr Cullen. Okay? And er loosen up a little I won't bite. I'm also taking you out for lunch. We have a lot to discuss about the arrangements to New York... No meetings in the afternoon right?"

Woah what just happened? Damn this man was hot and cold. For the last two minutes he's been treating me like shit and now this...I wonder what caused such a change...

"No sir... Erm Edward."

"Great so it won't matter what time we come back."

"But Mr... Edward we have to work on everything for New York."

"Isabella have you forgotten that we had completed all we needed for New York over two months ago. Please relax and loosen up a little I won't bite."

Now he was joking with me, oh sweet Jesus where the fuck is Mr Cullen?

Anyway let me fill you in about what happened to the trip to New York; it had been pushed back a lot. We were supposed to go in September but it turns out the building planners were a bit ahead of themselves and the building wasn't even ready yet. The building had to be fully developed before we went to see it just in case any changes needed to be made in the security plans.

It was now early December and Mr Rodgers called to say that the building was now completed and Mr Cullen and I would be flying next week. It was a bit of a short notice and Mr Cullen was really pissed but he was gaining shitloads of money out of this.

We walked into a very expensive but dark looking restaurant, _Rouge_.

"Do you own this too?"

Mr Cullen gave me a small smirk making my assumption correct. "How did you guess?"

"The theme I guess the same reds and blacks, incredibly nice looking. Plus the furnishing looks sort of familiar."

We had never spoken about what other business I knew he owned, it was a sort of silent agreement we both had but I guess rules had to be broken one day right? Today was defiantly the day.

"Yes, I guess it is. This is a new development too just opening a few days before '_9_'. I also have another club '_5_'; it's a sort of family business along with the restaurant that matches called '_Ocean_'. As you can guess it's a theme of water kind of reminds me of time before..." Edward stopped short when he realised what he had said and I was left very confused. I mean a family business? I was on the idea that he hadn't spoken to his family in years. I was itching to ask him to carry on the sentence, deciding to part with my better judgment I put my confusion aside and pondering to change the topic of the conversation. But to what was the question. Luckily the waiter came in the room to collect our orders.

During our conversation we had managed to walk to the private dining area but I was too deep in my thoughts to look at the menu so I planned on picking the first thing on it hoping it would be nice. Well of course it would be nice I mean Edward Cullen owns it, he hires the best out of the best and he has obviously chosen the menu.

When I looked down however I saw this wasn't a normal type of restaurant is was some kind of dessert type restaurant.

Mr Cullen ordered first so I took the opportunity to take a few seconds to look at the menu. That's when I noticed the whole menu was chocolate. So this was a dessert restaurant that specifically sold only chocolate desserts. Great thing chocolate is my other half. Yummy!

Edward ordered a Chocolate Pate with Cranberry Coulis and I decided to try something different but safe with a Chocolate Cappuccino Cake. By safe I meant something that I could easily guess what it actually was I mean half I think half the menu was in a different language?

Edward was the one to break the long silence. "Isabella the plan for today was to get you out of the office but we still need to discuss business, well it will only be the details for New York. I'd advice you take notes so that you remember what will be happening." My only reaction to what he had said was to take out my pen and notebook and flip it open to a blank page.

I had to learn the hard way to always carry a notebook and pen. Actually it was the first week of working; I believe it was the 4th day.

_Mr Cullen walked out of his office looking like complete perfection with nothing out of place except his usual scowl. "Isabella we are leaving now."_

_I was completely confused. "Where to Mr Cullen?"_

_Doucheward sighed rather loudly and the scowl had been infected onto my face. "We're going to lunch."_

_"Well I little notice would have been nice Mr Cullen, no need to get all angry at me. You can't just snap your fingers and everybody will run after you."_

_Mr Cullen said nothing but decided to drag me out of the office. He also didn't say anything during the 15 minute drive to a fancy restaurant. When I walked out of the car I nearly fainted that ride should have taken 45 minutes at the least._

_We entered the restaurant and were led to beautiful patio outside which had been cleared, I also noticed two males waiting for us. Oh shit this was a business meeting._

_"Welcome Mr Cullen, this is my PA John." Mr Cullen shook hands with both the men._

_"Hello, Mr Adenburgh this is my PA Bella." I shook hands with both the men and I recognised Jared Adunburgh to in one of the most major steel business._

_Mr Cullen then turned to me. "You'll be taking notes during this meeting; it's about some shares I'm committing on buying."_

_I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in Mr Cullen's ear. "I didn't bring anything with me."_

_Fuckward gave a quick 'excuse me' to the men and manhandled me to the other end of the restaurant. _

_"Mr Cullen I would appreciate if you didn't treat me like I child, I know how to walk no need for me to be dragged."_

_The major pain in my ass just gave me a snort before taking off in a very scary voice. "Miss Swan how could you be so reckless you should know to always have a writing pad on you no matter what whenever you are with me. And how could you forget all the paperwork? Jesus Isabella, didn't you learn anything from Cammie?"_

_Before he could carry on his 'Oh I'm the great King of the world, you all have to kneel at my feet' I but in. "Excuse me Mr Cullen but you didn't tell me that this was a business meeting, if I recall you didn't tell me we were going for lunch until the last minute and if it was a friendly lunch you didn't ask for my permission you practically manhandled me out of the office like you did there and then when we come here I realise this is a business meeting which you forgot to inform me about. So can you please not scream at me because it's just as much your fault as mine. It's not my fault that I have no paperwork, we'll just have to do the business meeting without it. Now I'm going to get some paper from somewhere and you're going to tell them that I forgot my medication or asthma pump in the car."_

When the waiter arrived with our dessert I understood why we didn't have a full meal, the portion sizes were enormous.

Edward dessert had two massive slabs of fudgy chocolate with coulis dribbled over the top, on the side of the plate there was a massive dollop of whip cream and for decoration there were small pieces of shredded white, milk and dark chocolate.

After I ogled Edward's desert I looked down at mine, it was almost better than the sex god in front of me. Almost!

The cake was big enough to feed 5, well if they had really big slices. The base of the cake was chocolate before being layered with cappuccino and chocolate, on top of the cake were little crispy bits of chocolate and to finish it all off the cake was decorated with swirls of both chocolate and cappuccino syrup.

I cut a slice of the cake and placed it on the plate in front of me. I picked up the expensive looking silver fork which had an elegant design on the end and tasted the cake.

I swear I orgasmed right then and there, this was pure heaven.

"Oh my god, this is so good. Like sex good, mmmmmm." I all but babbled out hastily with my mouth full before darkening red after realising that I had just said my thoughts out loud.

Edward just gave me an amused look. "Well, Miss Swan I must say that was highly inappropriate. Did you really just compare your dessert to sex?" My once red face must have been turned crimson by now. "Don't worry Isabella I must agree the food is very delicious." I could only nod in agreement settle on not to speak as it was best I kept my yapper shut.

I finished a quarter of the cake and nearly licked my plate clean while Edward had finished his whole desert.

"Would you like to take the rest of the cake home with you?"

"Yes thanks that would be nice."

Edward ordered for the cake to be packaged up and sent to my flat at 6. Why I couldn't just take it with me now I didn't know.

Edward didn't pay for the bill since the money would just go back to him anyway but he did leave an amazingly large tip which seemed double of what the bill would be.

The car ride back to New Dawn was quite with a bit of small talk about the weather and radio once since it was only a 10 minute drive. We walking back to the office with the same silence over us and got back to real life. It was already 2.30 so Edward would be leaving in about an hour and a half.

"Isabella I will be sending you a couple of important e-mails before you get on with any other work can you please check them?" Once again I was too shocked to speak so I only nodded. The guy who demanded everything was now asking me politely may I add to do something even with a 'please' to top it off.

When 4 rolled round I had finished all the e-mails and proof read I couple of letters before filing them in the correct folders.

There was no-more work to be done so I decided to go home and dwell on this new Edward.

I changed into my tight fitting yoga pants and one of Emmett old baggy basketball top and then called Rose and Leah to meet me at my place at around 6 as I waited for my laptop to boot up.

I was curious about Edward Cullen's past so I decided maybe the internet would have more information and then maybe I could interrogate Leah?

I was however very disappointed I found out nothing about Edward's personal life, even Wikipedia had nothing. There were only articles upon articles about Edward's playboy life style with oodles of pictures to prove it. However I did find something out of interest; there was an article about how Edward had not been seen at any clubs lately or with any of his 'lady friends' as they put it. There was a picture with him at the club and I instantly recognised the girl to be me but you could only see the back and there was another picture at the same club with a very busty and skanky girl. The article ended with the stupid words. "That's the last we've seen from Edward Cullen is he hiding a 'special' friend?" I found some older articles which praised Edward for his outstanding achievement at such a young age but that was the only good thing I could find.

I changed my course and googled the Cullen family and again their life was again very private. The only thing that I could find out was that the Cullen were from old money but they still earned shit loads now even though they had enough money to life a life time of prosperity for all of them. They gave huge amounts to charities and hospitals and every so often they would have fund raising events.

The only good outcome I found by searching the Cullen's is both Edward and his father he was on the top 5 sexiest males in Chicago. I could imagine how awkward it would be to know people thought your father was sexy; it sent chills down my spine. But I must admit Carlisle Cullen was at the top of my DILF list. I think it started at ended with him, not that I'd ever tell anyone that.

Saddened that I couldn't find much about the mysterious Edward Cullen I decided to just look at the images and actually had to type it 'Edward Cullen by himself' so I could just look at him and not him with the busty, blonde bimbos.

My panties slightly dampened at the sight, Edward was defiantly very photogenic. There was one picture which he was oblivious to, he was staring straight ahead which is where the camera was and it looked like his green eyes were staring right back at me through the screen. His features were perfect and instead of wearing his frown there was a small corner of his mouth puckered up. I was defiantly gushing a waterfall down there and thought it was best to handle my problem.

I slipped my hands under my yoga pants and then under my panties towards my wet core. I pushed my middle finger between my lips and moaned when I ran my finger across my clit and curled it a little, keeping a constant speed I pushed my finger in and out. My eyes were locked to the enchanted emerald green in front of me. In less than two minutes flat my head fell back and my mouth feel agape as a silent scream escaped me whilst rolls of pleasure washed over me.

Somehow I still wasn't content I wanted the real thing I lusted after Edward Cullen. I didn't deliberate on my thoughts too much as I heard pounding on the front door.

I ran at mighty speed to the bathroom and washed up quickly before running back to the door which was going to break any minute.

I opened the door to be greeted by none other than Mrs and Mrs fucktards-Leah and Rose.

"There was a cute guy downstairs looking for Bella Swan's apartment I was giving you number but then he was like 'Oh no ma'am I'm only here to drop this for Miss Swan' in this gorgeous Italian accent. I was trying to persuade him to come up, maybe you two could have some fun but he just dumped the box in Le's had and ran off. What's in it anyway?"

"Cake, chocolate and cappuccino, have some you guys will be humping the fucking cake American Pie style."

Leah and Rose both cut and small slither and moaned simultaneously. "Fucking hell Bella, this is gorgeous. Hey do you mind if I take Jake and piece?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Uhh I'm going to take Em a bit too. Jesus where the fuck did you get this? Oh woah, I'm thinking of replacing this with Em, fucking hell he's going to crack one over this."

"Ew Rose that's disgusting that was way TMI. And the cake is from a dessert place called '_Rouge_' they only specialise in chocolate desserts though and is owned by the one and only Edward Cullen." Both girls nodded but were too busy stuffing their faces to say anything.

Once they had finished and dumped their plates in my sink which I would have to clean up later they both sat down on my couch.

"So...What took you so long to answer the door?"

"Nothing was just looking at things on the internet."

"Oh that reminds me, Rose be a darling and get her laptop. We need to start looking for bridesmaid dresses; we need my cousin Alice here. Remind me next time to invite her to one of our girl's night."

"Oh my Le, no wonder she wouldn't get the door, look at who she is stalking." Shit I completely forgot to close the internet browser.

"Eww B were you masturbating over my cousin." I tried to deny it but of course my face did the complete opposite of what I wanted and I turned a shade of red.

"Oh my god Le she was, look at her face, she's all tomato. You dirty little whore Bella Swan. Not that I can blame you, God those eyes are like they're staring right into your soul." Rose exclaimed a little too dreamily.

"Rose you have a husband and B you really need to get laid, I mean you're fucking yourself looking at a picture." Le all my shouted whilst fake gagging. "Now let's move on to the next conversation path, that's my cousin and this is just so wrong on so many different levels."

The conversation did take another turn but it was back at me again and my choice of clothing.

"Woah is that Em's?" I nodded. "How come I've never seen it?" Rose pouted.

"It was his high-school one. Plus he was probably too embarrassed to show you how cheesy he was since he got an outline of a swan at the back."

"You should have seen how cool he thought he looked when he wore that to his games." Leah added while trying to keep a straight face.

"He chucked them all out after he went to College, that's when he realised how idiotic he looked with it. He had three but I kept them, it's a reminder that he's the braver one out of us too, always doing things out of the ordinary. Plus it's his personality a big burly man on the outside but full of cheese and love for his family on the inside."

"You are so right B, the many reasons I fell in love with him. By the way do you have three right?" I nodded "Do you mind if I take one with me."

"Sure come with me I'll show you the other two I've got and you can pick which one you like best."

All three of us were lying on the couch, too full to move from the Chinese takeout we just ate. Rose and Le were on the longer couch one of each side and I was on the smaller one.

"So B, what was the real reason you called us here?"

I looked up and across the room to where Leah was watching me.

"He's being really nice."

"Who is being really nice?" Rose piped in.

"Edward." I sighed. "I don't know something changed he just came in today morning and he actually spoke to me properly instead of demanding me to do things. He even told me to start calling him 'Edward' when we are in private. I mean it confused the shit out of me for over two months he has been acting like a pig then one day he just comes in on nice and smiles."

"He probably really desperate to get in your pants." I gave her a weird look. "What? B I know in the back of your mind you were thinking it."

"But Le he sounded really genuine. I mean he took me out to the dessert restaurant and we spoke about stuff and then he even talked about some family business and how his life was before and then he just he didn't speak anymore. I mean what happened before?"

"Okay I'm going to tell you things and I want to be quite until the end then you can ask your 101 questions Bella style." I nodded and noticed that Rose was being exceptionally quite during our exchange, not that I could blame her, she knew nothing about Edward freaking Cullen.

"You met my uncle and aunt. They are the nicest people ever. Even Alice is really nice; you've never met her because she moved to New York to pursue her fashion career. But now she's married she bought a house here in Chicago. Her husband is also really sweet. He's so nice to her and looks after her every needs. Anyway you know Tanya.'

Rose interrupted her 'What do you mean the whore who wore that hot pink dress with a very visible ass crack.' I remembered her from Le's engagement. Le was about to punch her face for flirting with Jake.

Leah laughed slightly 'No interruptions but yeah, her. Her parents and my aunt and uncle have been friends since my uncle was in med school.  
>We've all known the Denali's since in diapers. Anyway Edward and I are the same age and Alice is a year and three months younger and Tanya is two years older. When we were kids it was always Ali, Ed and I, they used to call us the three musketeers we used to do pretty much everything together. Tanya never really hung out with us; she was too busy doing 'big girl' stuff. Whatever it never bothered us. But suddenly Edward was captivated by her and whenever she was around he used to leave me and Alice to do our own thing.<p>

Edward and Tanya started to date when he was 14 and she was 16, even with the two year gap they managed to make it work. We all went to the same school and Ed was always the protector. He was a scrawny kid; really thin, really nerdy but never got picked on because he could always beat battles with words. When he started dating Tanya all the boys would praise him since he was going out with the hottest girl in school Tanya Denali. She was the queen bitch in school but at home she was the perfect daughter anyone could have. I could see through her charade, Alice could see through her charade but everyone else was too deeply in love with the make believe Tanya. By the time Ed was 16 he was muscular, taller and his face had matured. Instantly he and Tanya were what everyone wanted to be.

As you know I never knew my father and my mother were never good parents so Esme and Carlisle took over their role for me. Of course when I was 16 we left Chicago, my mum and Carlisle had a massive row, she was still using then, crack, weed whatever she could get her hands on. Carlisle tried over and over to send her to rehab but it never worked. Anyway both Carlisle and Esme tried to stop her from taking me. My mum had every parental right to take me with her and Carlisle would never call the cops. He couldn't betray his only sister and send her to jail. My mum used to tell how jealous she was of Carlisle, he got everything a perfect life and my mum was my mum I could have stayed with Carlisle but I didn't because I couldn't leave my mum alone she needed me, I had to look after her. As you know she developed brain tumour by the time I was 17 I was vowed not to say anything to Carlisle. My mum knew the Cullen's could pay money for her treatment but she didn't want it, she wanted to be with my dad as she always said. I think that's why she never showed her full potential in life, she was too strung up on loving my dead father she couldn't focus on anything else. When he died he took her with him.

Carlisle was pissed at first when he found out about his sister. He came to Forks. Do you remember B? Everyone was talking about it. At that time Ed was still seeing Tanya, he came with his dad to help us all out. Esme stayed with Alice in Chicago since she had appendicitis. Ed helped me through the loss of my mum and helped me find life again. Before they left I made a big mistake in questioning his and Tanya's relationship. Ed just flipped out and never spoke to me again. That was 7 years ago now. Anyway though Ed never kept in touch with me and whenever I visited he never spoke to me Alice kept me up to date with all the gossip about them.

By the time Edward was 18 and Tanya 20 the whole family were ready for Edward to pop the question. It was crazy; they were both so young but looked so in love. I don't know what happened after; I don't think any of the family does. But Ed just packed up and left, we later found out he went to Alaska and even went college there, it was a shame 'coz Ed was defiantly Ivy League material. Whenever anyone asked Tanya about him she would either ignore it or flip out saying she didn't give two flying fucks about him and his life. We all came to the conclusion that they broke up, it was obvious but why is still the question now. Anyway when Ed left we tried hard to contact him but he would never reply and eventually ended up all contact information. The Cullen's tried to hire a private investigator I think but Ed would call once in a while telling them that he was safe and really didn't want to be found. So Esme and Carlisle being the loving people they are followed his wishes. They hate going against what their children want even if it kills them.

After Edward got his degree he moved back to Chicago. Esme and Carlisle were so happy they thought their little boy was coming back to them. Turns out it's more like he lives on the other side of the world not 20minutes away. Alice told me he never comes to any family functions at all not even Thanksgiving or Christmas, he never invites family to any of his business parties. As you know at Alice's wedding he stayed for about 5 minutes got a picture with the happy couple and hurriedly left. The day after Alice's wedding she was really torn up and they had to delay the honeymoon for a couple of days. Alice really looks up to her brother, even now, even though she doesn't see him she still loves him a lot and if anyone says anything bad about him she would protect him, defend him. It's very sweet of her but even I don't understand why. At my engagement party he didn't turn up, I wasn't upset like Alice though I was more pissed. But that's Edward for you.  
>And that's all I got for his life."<p>

Le and Rose left soon after and I was left to my thoughts, this Tanya Denali character was defiantly behind Edward Cullen being so cold-hearted, more than anyone would like...


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

I didn't know how I ended up here; my subconscious mind seemed to have led me here. I was late for work but for the first time in three years I really couldn't have cared less. So here I was standing outside Elizabeth Memorial Hospital.

As a teenager you could find me here nearly every weekend either reading stories to the children, playing cards with the elderly or having a simple chat with the teenagers or mid-aged adults.

I followed the signs to the Children's ward and found myself walking over to a small girl around the corner. She looked around 8 but was very slim with thinning hair.

"Hi I'm Edward."

"Hi." she responded shyly.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Hope."

"Wow Hope that's a gorgeous name just like you." The little girl giggled and in what felt like a life time I experienced myself feel again, feel something other than negativity.

"What are you doing all alone here, why don't you play in the play area. I could come along."

"No, I'm too tired I had something that they call camel therapy." Ah chemo therapy. "I always laugh at the name but my mumma says it's very serious."

"Well it is very serious do you know what's wrong with you?" I know it was stupid of me to ask the kid but the girl just nodded furiously before replying.

"Yup yup yup. I'm ill. They only found a few months ago. I only got moved into the hospital a few weeks ago because the doctors said I was too weak and I kept going sleepy for too long and at random times I would go sleepy while walking down the stairs or something. The doctors and mumma and daddy don't think I listen but I do. They said I need something to make it go away but they doctor says they need that something to match."

Her words brought tears to my eyes, the girl was obviously smart and had a great potential. I looked around the room to try and find a distraction and came across a pile of books on the side table.

"Do you like to read?"

The girl excitedly told me about all the books she read, an obvious English geek. The thought bought a smile to my face since she reminded me of Isabella somehow, maybe for both their love for literature. Isabella never noticed but when she thought I wasn't looking I always saw her get lost in the magic of a book, she always had one on her.

"How about I read you a story?"

"Yes please, oh can you read me Charlotte's Web, it's my favourite book."

I read the first few lines of Charlotte's Web and I noticed Hope's eyes droop. By the time I finished the chapter she was full on asleep. I smiled and got up to place the book back and leave but saw a couple huddled together at the door. They both looks terribly worn out.

The women spoke out. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

I decided not to reveal my true identity. "I'm Edward Masen, I just usually come round to talk to some of the patients and today your little Hope caught my attention."

"She's a little charmer isn't she? By the way I'm Greg Hudson and this is my wife Anna, we're her parents but I assume you guessed that already."

"You have a beautiful daughter Greg, very lucky parents."

Greg smiled sadly. "Yes we are extremely lucky hopefully we can be her parents for a long long time, we have our hopes but all we need is luck. She has cancer but needs a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible. Hopefully they can find one to match and we can pay for it, you know? With the economy now days... I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? It just feels good to share my feelings with someone. "

I was getting slightly uncomfortable I had too much money for a lifetime and always spent it on my greedy needs but these people had nothing...Nothing but their beautiful daughter yet they couldn't even help her.

Once I was outside and settled into my car my thoughts ran to Hope. Everything she had been through was so unfair after all she was just a small child. The little girl over there was fighting for her life and I was being the little shit that I was complaining about mine when I was the one who fucked it up. I realised life was too short to be bent over living in the past. It was my time to move on, I needed this. I needed to live the potential of my life...

When I walked into my office floor, Isabella was sitting behind the desk engrossed in a book; it looked tattered and well used. I found it endearing, I'd always had fantasies about hot nerds...

As quietly as possible I slipped into my office shaking the thought of Isabella in an awfully tight and incredibly revealing naughty librarian outfit.

The day was somewhat incredible. Today I found myself enjoying my company with Isabella. She put me in my place whenever I was wrong I hated it but at the same time I found it...I'm not quite sure? I guess I hated and liked it at the same time. The way she treats me is well quite refreshing from the normal treatment of everyone obeying me and wanting me. She didn't obey me and she didn't want me. She wasn't fake either though she was her own person who hated the job with passion. I could tell she never had that light gleam in her eyes whenever she had to go with me to fancy lunches and handling paperwork like she did when she was simply reading. She was a full on English nerd and a bookstore job would have been defiantly more appropriate for her. However as much as she hated the job she was really good at it, I wouldn't say as good as Cammie but of course she had years of experience plus this is what she wanted to do, but Isabella was a fast learner and caught onto how everything runs around here fairly quickly.

When I took her out to dessert lunch today I very nearly dropped to my knees when I saw her. She wore a capped sleeve white shirt, with the top buttons opened to show a small amount of cleavage which was tucked into a black high waisted skirt. The whole outfit clung to her body, the skirt clung to her ass making it look plump and juicy and she wore black shiny fuck me heels which I hadn't seen since the first day she started working here, of course they looked much better with a skirt. Her hair was tied it in an extremely neat and high and trailed down over her left shoulder showing off her long creamy neck. Overall she looks tremendously sexy and also beautiful?

Me thinking of her as beautiful confused the shit out of me. The last person I called beautiful was probably my mother eight years ago or Alice at her wedding day though I'm not sure I told her that. But my point is I never call anyone beautiful with the exception of family...Hah! Family.

As quickly as my thoughts of family came into mind I shoved them away not wanting to ruin my Isabella high.

As usual I woke up at 5.35 and complied with my morning rituals of brushing, showing, dressing and eating before happily? making my way to my office.

It was strange, I felt strange. I pulled down the visor mirror after stepping into my car to make sure I was still Edward, that I hadn't miraculously changed overnight. The reflection that was staring back at me wasn't the reflection I was used to seeing for the past years. My eyes seemed lighter? and I had a small smile on my face which didn't seem to wipe off.

'Edward shut the fuck up you're a fucking mad man. You're still the same fucked up Edward Cullen. _Nothings different._ _Calm down_.' I kept repeating the last four words to myself like a mantra all the way to the office.

Isabella was on the phone when I reached my office and she beckoned me over with her finger. It was kind of erotic and sexy. _Fuck me!_

"Yes Ma'am, just bear with me one moment please." Isabella replied down the receiver before putting the call on hold.

"Good morning Edward." She smiled big and contagious at me and I couldn't help give my lopsided grin back at her. Her smile wavered a bit and she had a misty look in her eyes before she shook her head side to side and carried on. "That was Ellen Simons from the Sales and Marketing department, she said she's got some new plans for the e-mail marketing that she wants for you to talk about. Do you want to take the call now or would you like to personally see her?"

"I'll take the call now, make it video call and then come into my office."

Isabella got straight down to it and followed me to my office with a paper pad and pen in hand.

I took out my laptop and turned it on before connecting to the desktop computer.

The screen quickly flashed to life and within seconds the small face of Ellen filled the screen. Her sweet voice came out the speakers hurriedly not a second later.

"Good morning Mr Cullen, I'm sorry this is so early in the morning but I thought I should let you know first due to the fact our marketing sales are decreasing I thought we could send out bulk e-mails will some promotional offers."

I smiled and dismissed her apology with a wave of my hand, she looked shocked at first but quickly recovering. Jheez! Why is everyone so shocked when I don't scream at them? Am I that much of a cold hearted bastard?

Ellen told me all about her idea and shockingly it was rather good so I told her to get onto it straight away.

Isabella got up to leave but faltered near the door. She turned her head to look at me and bit her lip which by the way was so fucking sexy. She turned back again it was like she was debating an internal battle before she turned around to face me and took a few steps back in the office.

"Mr Cullen may I make a suggestion?" I didn't bother correcting her with the name I knew she was she thought it wasn't her place but I would love to hear the suggestion so I nodded. "Well you know how I have to write everything up and then electronically send it to you? Well I was thinking maybe I could just type it on an iPad or a mini laptop so time will be saved as I won't need to type everything out I could just send it to you. Same with all the other PA's in the company, it would make everything run slightly more efficiently? I mean maybe it's not my place to say anything but..."

"Isabella it's okay. I actually think it's a great idea and will look into it more. You've made valid points. I will also have to speak to the finance department since the company will be obviously paying for them." The idea could easily go through I mean the company was made up of billions but I had to be sure that the pros would out way the cons.

"Thank you Edward." She beamed back at me.

At this very moment I was packing suit into their cover bags before placing them neatly into a suitcase and then closed the suitcase and added a lock.

In a smaller suitcase I placed the shirts I had folded like they do in the shops and my boxers with my toiletries on the side.

Lastly I packed a couple of pairs of shoes in the shoe case and I was done.

In my hand luggage I had a few important documents and my laptop.

A good or bad habit of mine was to check my suitcase at least three times after packing, everything was in the right order and everything was locked or securely put away. Even though we were leaving tomorrow evening I went round the house making sure all the windows were locked etc. I would probably do this a few more times before I left.

Exhausted I sat myself on my low bed with a heavy sign. My head rested in the palm of my hands and my arms resting on the edge of my knees.

My thoughts immediately went to Isabella, something that had been happening way to frequently it was freaky. She had made me do things which I wouldn't normally do. I wouldn't tolerate anyone arguing back and correcting my wrongs allowed her. I wouldn't agree to anyone making suggestions on how to improve the business but I allowed her. I was actually much nicer to people especially my employees; their shocked faces just showed me how much of a bastard I truly was to them.

Something about Isabella Swan was drawing me in since the day I took her out for dessert lunch, I admit before I just wanted to fuck the shit out of her but now I want to shower her with a nice date and maybe indulge in some _fan-fucking-tastic_ sex.

It was strange I'd never had a feeling to take a woman out on a date and make her feel _special_?

Grabbing my blackberry from my pocket I googled crazy shit like 'how to make a women feel special', 'how to ask a women on a date', 'how to be nice to a women', '10 things women hate about men' and you catch my drift. I didn't find anything of much importance except all sights said women loved flowers, apparently flowers can do what a dick can't 'make a women feel special'. Jesus this shit sounded so corny and so unlike me.

There's no harm in sending a few flowers...Right?


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

This private jet business was tremendously amazing but also ridiculous. I mean why bother fuelling and paying for a private plane when it was just a one and a half hour journey; well the jet was owned by Edward. But all you ordinary people get my point right?

Apparently Edward and commercial planes are a big no no. Why you may ask, well his answer was. "You can always hear crying babies, the elderly always take up the business class and are always complaining and all you can hear are snores all round. I mean who would pay to travel like that?" So while for us ordinary folks flying business was a luxury for those like Edward it was just like a coach journey.

I mean not that I'm complaining, if I may say it, this jet is the shit!

The jet had 4 leather seats, all fucking comfy and large and all separated from each other. Out back was a small lounge area with couches and recliner seat with a flat screen TV and a bar next to it

This jet was something out of a movie.

"It's very 007 of you to have a private jet and all."

"Please Isabella, James Bond has nothing on me, he's not as near affluent or appealing as I." Cocky much? Yes very but I couldn't help agree Edward Cullen was the master of showing off and the god of sexy.

After my initial shock of this magnificent jet wore it was back to business, whilst I sipped on my bubbly and Edward on his bourbon, we both did some final last minute checking. That was only to satisfy Edward, I swear he has some crazy OCD and I didn't want him having a break down any minute.

By the time we had landed in a small airfield we had checked through the paperwork three times. Three fucking times! The man was nuts but you got to obey the boss right?

When we landed a man came to check our passports before we were escorted into a glossy black Maybach, two men were running behind us pushing luggage carriers with our suitcases and popped them in the blue Mercedes behind. Edward Cullen's luggage gets another fucking car, I mean okay I get it he had three suitcases and when Rose found out I was going to New York she packed two large suitcases for me, well most of one was empty but she, Leah and my mother made a very long list of things she wanted back. So I guess a different car was needed since all of it wouldn't have fitted in the Maybach but still couldn't he have hired a bigger car...?

Well I guess the man had more money than to know what to do with but for a regular folk who before this job had to live off a minimum wage salary this was living a crazy motherfucking dream.

The car ride was extremely quite but not at all uncomfortable, Edward was however extremely agitated and his hands would unconsciously or maybe consciously twitch toward his briefcase. With a final sigh he picked up the briefcase, opened the locks and pulled out his files.

My eyes trained towards him and he must have seen my _'what the fuck' _look because he turned to raise his eyebrows at me before facing the papers in his hands and studying them for the millionth time.

Because Edward was rubbing off on me a little, okay fine I was doing this to impress him, I took out the other file and checked through the papers. Well pretended to anyway because I knew everything was to perfection, so instead I checked sly glances and Edward from the corner of my eye because let me tell you Edward working hard is too adorable. His eyebrows furrow together and his tongue lolls out to rest on his bottom lip. I don't think he was even aware of his _'I'm in my own zone' _look.

The car abruptly stopped and the chauffer ran around to open the side door next to me since it was the door nearest to the sidewalk outside the one and only Four Seasons Hotel. The chauffer was holding an umbrella and I stepped out of the car and under it, Edward stepped out a minute later since he had to pack up all the papers. The chauffer walked us to the front opening of the hotel soaking himself in the process. This was ridiculous can people not hold their own umbrellas? Edward must have felt the same or he gives ridiculously large tips because he gave the man a 200 dollar bill and told him to get his suit dry cleaned before meeting back here in an hour and a half.

I waited till the man was out of hearing range before spilling my thoughts. "You do realise his dry cleaning bill would be less than a quarter of what you gave him right?" I was going to add that not everyone has enough money to throw about anywhere but somehow, luckily even, my yapper said shut.

"He can spend it on whatever he wants to, Isabella. I know his dry cleaning wouldn't cost that much but I thought he earned that much as a tip, after all it is pouring buckets out there. If I didn't think he deserved the money I would have given him a 5 dollar tip."

My thoughts were all over the place as I followed Edward to the front desk, the man was so hidden and unpredictable. I guess I like other people thought he was an arrogant jerk due to his money but he didn't give the man a tip because he had enough money to just give away, he gave it because he felt the man deserved it, I guess he wasn't the one narrow minded, I was, and that made me feel like crap.

Due to my thoughts my walk had now turned into a snail pace so I rushed off to the front desk where the receptionist was outrageously flirting with Edward. When I reached the desk I noticed his face was incredibly uncomfortable and he was trying to fight her advances. Strange! I thought he would be more than happy to bed her, she was blonde, busty and fairly pretty-the type of girl Edward would be normally seen with, well by the pictures I saw on the internet.

It was now my turn to pay him back for the 'James incident'.

"Edward honey, what's taking so long to check in?"

Edward look revealed and slid his hand across my back to rest on my waist and gave me my cheek a tiny kiss. I was ready to dramatically fan myself and gloat in front of the receptionist, who name was Lexi by the way.

"Can we get our keys now?"

Lexi slid over the keys to Edward whilst shooting me death glares which I only smiled to.

Taking one of the cards off Edward I sauntered off swaying my hips just to give a theatrical effect. Of course blondie over there didn't take the hint and as soon as I walked away told Edward to meet in a room after he got rid of me.

I got into the elevator and Edward ran it after me.

"You're welcome by the way."

Edward shot his eyebrows up in question.

"You know, from saving you from the advances of the whore." I giggled out.

"Oh right yeah, that didn't work either. She gave me a key card to another room with her number on the holder and told me to meet her later."

"I heard that."

"I left it on the table but she ran after me and stashed it in my back pocket." Edward took the card out and waved it in front of my face.

"Well she must be a little too desperate."

The question in my head were running about singing 'find out the answer, find out the answer' such as 'Wouldn't you normally take the number?", 'What's stopped you from taking the number?', 'Are you off those kinds of girl now?', 'Why such a change of heart?'. Those were all unquestionable so I simply stared at our fuzzy reflection off the elevator door.

The elevator _dinged_ to a halt at the very top floor where to bell boys were patiently standing outside the Ty Warner Penthouse suite with our luggage.

Edward slide his card into the reader and the little light on the side went from red to green and the door opened. The bell boys brisked past us and enquired about which suitcase was going in which room to which Edward replied to since I was too shell shocked admiring the suite.

A massive chandelier hung above us and a few feet away were two cream leather sofas on either side of the glass table which had a few plants on it. There were a few fabric chairs surrounding it too and on the opposite side mounted on the wall was a 60 inch HD TV. Walking further into the suite I noticed on both of the side walls were massive glass windows overlooking the city of New York. On one of the side a massive crystal chandelier hung over a dinner table which was made out of glass and had off white designer chairs. On the other lay a glossy black piano, on either side of the piano lay two large book shelves; one holding books and the other DVD's. On both sides of the suite there was a seating plan similar to the living room, with black leather couches and glass coffee tables.

I turned around to stare at Edward with wide eyes. "This is nothing to you?"

"Meh, suites range from hotel to hotel but I have seen, or should I say stayed in, far more extravagant suites than this."

No answer came out of my yapper my apartment was dirt poor compared to this and if Edward spends money to stay in these types of rooms what the hell does his house or flat look like?

"Well it would be lovely to have a look around the suite but I'm afraid we'll be leaving soon. Go freshen up and change then meet me in the lobby in an hour." I nodded my head up and down and Edward left the room. Edward was already in a suit I don't think he ever never wore one. I was however dressed in a light grey woollen dress with black leggings with flat, black, knee length boots. I changed into a fitted grey pencil skirt, which had black button down the front, with a white blouse and a black deep 'V' neck blazer which sleeves just past by my elbows. Pulling my hair into a high ponytail, adding a little bit of makeup, fastening my white beaded necklace and earrings and finally slipping on my black suede pumps I was done. This wasn't something I would have normally chosen in the pouring rain but I was dressed to impress.

I went down 20 minutes early with no Edward in sight. I asked Lexi where he was knowing she had her eyes trained on him and after a threat to fire her ass with all that money I supposedly had, which was very Rosalie of me, she finally told me.

At the bar I spotted Edward nursing a glass of some kind of whiskey and looking down at his lap where I'm guessing all the paperwork lay.

"You know after reading those so many times I think I have it permanently implanted in my mind."

"I'm being cautious. You never know where little devious bastards of mistakes lay."

"Yeah I know but you've read through that nearly five times today alone and not to mention all the other times you've read it. I know this deal holds a lot of money but you've done this before so just relax everything will be fine. After all you are the Edward Cullen."

"I wish it were that simple."

"Just relax okay, Mr Rodgers is already captivated by you and he really likes your ideas. He's not going anywhere else trust me on this. Plus I doubt he can afford to lose all the money he's paid you already."

"You're much nicer than Cammie you know. I think you've actually calmed me down. Cammie would just haul my ass in the car and give me a long lecture about me acting like a child."

"I can imagine that, it's so...motherly of her I guess. She was just trying to get this best out of you."

"Yeah I guess." I noticed his nerves were back on full track so I needed a new plan to make him forget for a few.

"Hey, do you want to make Lexi jealous?" I know I was being completely unprofessional and extremely childish but sue me.

"Who's Lexi?"

"The receptionist out there."

"Oh, her. Ah when I came down I swear she clung to me like a starfish, she wouldn't let go until of course her manager came."

"Oh really? When I came down I had to threaten to fire her just for her to tell me where you were."

"I'm actually thinking about going to the manager right now."

"No, leave it I have a better idea."

"Your little 'let's make her jealous plan'?" He mimicked in a very high pitched girly voice which I laughed till my belly hurt.

"Wow...Promise me you will never ever _ever_ do that again. But anyway back to my plan, we can just parade around her acting like a normal couple and then go up to her desk and ask about spa treatments for two or romantic candle lit dinners."

We had our little fun with Lexi whose face was flaming red from either anger or embarrassment or maybe both. I noticed she was giving me heavy death glares but didn't back down on Edward who by totally ignored all her advances which I was terribly surprised to witness.

Throughout are whole...act Edward's hand rested on my hips, a touch which I enjoyed a little too much. He also gave me lingering kisses on my cheek and I wanted him to come a bit closer and put his delicious full lips on mine.

'Shut up Bella he's you fricking boss and it's never going to happen.'

The reception desk phone rang to let us know our car was here and I had a sneaking suspicion that if we weren't in the lobby Lexi wouldn't have given us the message since she probably thought we were in New York for a romantic retreat by the questions we had asked.

The door man opened the doors to let us out and once the door had closed behind us I was holding onto the wall with one hand and clutching my stomach in the other whilst hooting with laughter. Edward was in a similar position to me except his head was thrown back showing off his long, muscular neck.

"Well Miss Swan you are one amazing mastermind." He said once he caught his breath and gave me that heart stopping lopsided smile just like the other day.

Once again I was mesmerised until a hand waved in front of my face. "Hello. Isabella where have you gone?"

My face flushed and I gave a small "Sorry."

Matthew, the chauffer, gave us weird looks but ushered us into the lovely car before taking off into the busy streets of New York...

"Ah it's good to meet you Mr Cullen, firstly I want to apologize for any inconveniences we caused due to the timing problems of the building."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr Rodgers and this is my PA Miss Swan."

"It's very _pleasing_ to meet you Miss Swan." Rodgers said whilst picking my hand up and giving it a small kiss which left his disgusting saliva.

Mr Rodgers was a fairy old man maybe around his 50's who thought he was young but of course his grey hair didn't compliment that very well.

Rodgers went to get some things and I took this opportunity to take out my hand sanitizer. I squeezed an over exaggerated dollop on my hand but then realised that it would take ages for all of it to scrub into my skin, luckily Edward came in handy and gave me his blue handkerchief whilst laughing at me.

"Stop laughing, that was absolutely disgusting. Did you see it was all slimy?"

Of course my comment only made Edward laugh harder.

We took a trip around the shopping mall and I wished I had worn flats, my feet were aching and I could use a nice long massage. Of course Rodgers always came too close for my liking my Edward always came to the rescue by pulling me toward him. I swear I felt like a yo-yo Rodgers on one side and Edward on the other.

By the time the little 'tour' had finished I was thoroughly traumatized having an old man after me, extremely tired from wearing these stupid heels and awfully starving from only eating breakfast and 5 in the morning.

When it was time to say 'bye bye' to Mr pedo I jumped with joy of course by mood dampened when he reminded me that he would be seeing me tomorrow.

Before we entered the car Edward called me back. "Hungry?"

"Starving!"

"What would be your pleasure." From the cheeky smile I knew he was just making fun of Rodgers.

"Mmm. Italian and that man is a full on pedo I don't think I can tolerate him another second."

"Mathew take us to the finest Italian restaurant around here."

Edward led me inside the car. "Oh by the way you don't have to come with me tomorrow. It will just be signing papers and all the legal and boring stuff. Plus I really don't like the way he was with you today, I will defiantly have a word with him. Just relax and have fun."

"Are you sure, I mean I'll be no use if I don't come."

"Trust me you won't be needed."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

I mentally did my crazy happy dance with a big goofy grin on my face.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

Confusion - the inability to think with your usual speed or clarity, including feeling disoriented and having difficulty paying attention, remembering, and making decisions.

Everyone knew the definition of confusion right? So you're probably wondering why I was sitting in my office looking up definitions for confusion at 5am. Well I was fucking confused. Way too confused. Confused about what? Isabella.

Yes I was in early hoping I could find a distraction from my thoughts about her, not that it helped. Instead memory struck me and my grandfather's words ran in my head _'You'll know she's the one when she pushes past your cockiness, arrogance and heartlessness. We Cullen's have too much of all three ingredients in us. Your father skipping the qualities and taking after your grandmother's adoration and devotion. You have a lot of that in you too but I still see myself in you...'_

Isabella stuck up for herself more times than I could count. She helped me through making my work perfect to making me shut up when I'm wrong. Is she the...? No I couldn't think like that of course she's not, she's just a very helpful PA who doesn't take shit from anyone, not even her own boss.

My stomach grumbled rather loudly and I decided it was time to find a good breakfast bar that's open at this time of the morning.

"Oh your here early." The voice of Isabella flooded to my ears.

Looking down at my watch which read 7.29, I didn't even realise where the time flew, and replied. "I could say the same about you."

"Oh well I was reading through any emails or phone calls missed so you could reply to them when you came in. What about you?"

"I was doing the same but feel asleep instead." I lied easily.

"You couldn't do that at home?"

"Too many distractions." Isabella nodded like she knew exactly what I meant even if I didn't.

"Well I'm going to go get some breakfast. Do you want to join?"

"No thanks I ate before." Isabella replied with a small smile.

I nodded in acceptance before making my way down the street to Angela's, happy I didn't have to find a cheap 24 hour restaurant. I could have called Lily to get something ready but she had taken a long weekend off to enjoy with her family or whatever.

Angela's was full with customers rushing in and out ordering easy carry out hot drinks and food. Only a few were seated at the circular tables.

Angela, the owner's wife whom obviously the cafe was named after was walking right at me with her usual smile of her face. She was a very petite women maybe the just slightly larger than my small little Alice. Alice... The thought of her carefree smile brought an unfamiliar one to my face.

"Good morning Mr Cullen." She said sweetly.

"Good morning Angela." Her kindness just couldn't be ignored.

Ben, Angela's husband and owner of the cafe came over probably after seeing me. He was an average man, slightly muscular, 6 foot, brown hair and eyes.

"Hey man!" Ben fist bumped me, something that was unusual but good from the regular handshakes I normally received.

"So what's your craving for today?"

"I'll have a sweet waffle with chocolate syrup and a dollop of crème on top and French toast and bacon sandwich. Make sure only one side of the bread is fried. And for drinks I will have my regular coffee." Angela quickly scribbled down my order before politely excusing herself and rushing off to place my order. Ben went away with Angela as well scurrying around serving customers.

The sweet chime of the door opening signalled another person's entrance. Natural curiosity taking over me I turned to look, my sight met with a couple around their mid twenties all smiley and fucking happy. Way to happy. Definitely in love.

With a heavy sigh I turned back around where I noticed my delicious breakfast waiting for me. Was that all it took for people to be happy? Love? That's bullshit. Love destroys.

To take my mind off the annoyingly sweet couple, who happened to be seated in my line of view, I munched down my breakfast probably burning parts of my mouth. Each time I heard a giggle or looked up from my plate my frustration increased so I left a hundred dollar bill and the table and ran out as fast as I could.

My car slowly but smoothly drove along the gravel road, I parked in a clear spot, turned off the car and took a deep breath. Picking up my courage I exited the car and entered Heathfield Cemetery. I hadn't been here since I was eighteen. To be honest I could write up a whole list of things I hadn't done since I was eighteen.

I walked around the back of the church to the part of the graveyard where my grandparents were buried. Side by side.

A small smile graced my lips and memories flashed behind my eyes. Some were of me and grandpa, me and grandma, grandpa and grandma together and my whole family.

"Hey Pops, Grams." I greeted feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you guys for a long time. I know I'm sorry I'm a total ass. Opps sorry Grams, no rude words." After my stupid little introduction I started explaining my life from Tanya to my family and finally to Isabella. A weight seemed to be lifted off my shoulder with every aspect of my life I spoke about and my body felt light. The feeling was pretty much unexplainable just that a foreign feeling washed over me.

_It was a late summers evening so after dinner grams gave us ten minutes to play and have fun. Of course that ten minutes turned into almost an hour as Pops and Grams sat on the lounge chairs drinking whatever grandparents drink._

_My ten year old self ran around the garden chasing Al. That's what we called her, Al, its cos' she was a total tomboy. If it wasn't for her long black hair which was mostly covered by a baseball cap everyone would have thought she was my younger brother not sister. She didn't care what people thought she was just bubbly little Al._

"_Kids it's time for you to get cleaned up and up to bed." Both me and Al would have groaned and protested but bedtime meant story time and Pops' story's were awesome_

_After a glass of milk, getting washed up and our teeth brushed we were both tucked in bed._

"_So what kind of story to you two kids want to hear about?" Pops asked._

_Al did answer so it was up to me. "Mmm how about how you got Grams to go on a date with you." _

"_Why son are you planning on getting someone to date you?" Pops gave out a belly laugh, sort of like Santa._

"_Naw Pops girls are nasty except for Al and Le Le."_

"_Well let's see if you'll be saying that four years from now."_

_Al got a bit impatient with the little banter. "Pops story please."_

"_Sorry." Pops gave a little smirk and rubbed Al's cheek. "Well you see back when I was a young boy it wasn't really dating it was more courting. A man wouldn't ask a woman to go on a date with them. Women expected more, well at least your Grams did. After three times of me asking Grams to go on a date with me and her rejected I decided to give what the other lads did a go. So I sent your Grams specially picked flowers, chocolate, all sorts of treats and finally she agreed to go out with me. Back then theatres were new and big so that was what pretty much every lad would take their girl to. My decision was to take Grams to dancing. It was completely out of my comfort zone but Grams loved it so I loved it. Well after that we got to know each other and she lifted me out of my zone and well I guess the rest is history." _

"_Oh look Anthony you've already sent one of them to sleep." Grams giggled at Al's snoring state. She then turned to me "Now it's your turn mister." She kissed both mine and Al's forehead and gave a soft goodbye before leaving the room. Pops gave my shoulder a squeeze and silently followed Grams out the door._

"Oh, oh. Pops that's it. I have to make her feel special, shower her with gifts. Ahh man. I love you guys. I'll come back soon I promise."

With that I ran out of the graveyard and back into my car to the nearest florist.

AN: Hello my lovelys. I know it's been ages since I've updated. Yeah I'm sorry but irregular updates are going to carry on. I'm sorry but I have too much going on at the moment. Anyway I just want to say this chapter was done last month and I sent it off to my pre-reader at the beginning of the month but she hasn't replied back to me, life is always too busy . So sorry for any mistakes. Sorry this chapter is short and some may find it slow I just need to get Edward's views and feelings across..

Anyway hope you guys like this click the little review button, I kind of miss getting to read what you guys feel about the chapters


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke up on a firm but soft feeling pillow? Which moved up and down and smelt like mint and a manly scent? Possibly, sandalwood?

Shooting up from the unfamiliar pillow, I let out a loud groan, which was a really bad idea, my mouth was dry, my head was pounding and the fast movement made me dizzy and distorted.

A soft chuckle and a voice asking how I was alerted me of another person's presence. Twisting and turning so see who it was, I saw Edward behind me, next to the place I had just leapt up from. His hands were crossed behind his head and his mouth was twisted into his one sided arrogant smirk. My eyes lowered and fuck me, he had no shirt on. I couldn't move my eyes from his sculpted, toned body. Sweet Jesus, I want a little lick.

A voice broke my staring match with the beautiful chest. "Isabella?"

"My head hurts." I whimpered out.

Edward got out of the bed and walked over to one of his suitcases; the middle sized one. I noticed a tattoo on his shoulder blade, it was of a lion. The tattoo had a lot of detail, with each strand of fur pinpointed, the mouth set into a neat line and the eyes soft but in a menacing way. It was very sexy, but at the same time incredibly beautiful like it held a hidden secret.

Before I knew it a bottle of water and a packet of pills were in front of my face, which I greedily snatched before popping the pills and swallowing them down with the whole bottle of water.

"You good?"

"Shh, stop talking so loud."

"Isabella, I'm only whispering."

"Jesus! How much did I drink?"

"Well let's see you were boozing on the champagne before going onto the vodka, then when I came back after getting us food you were sipping on something, I'm still not quite sure what and when I came out of the shower you were downing the patron."

While Edward was talking, he moved to seat himself on the bed, one leg bent under him making his sleep pants ride lower on his hips and fuck my whole entire life. He wasn't wearing any underwear!

"Uhum, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Apparently my brain filter was on standby at the moment.

Edward just gave me a pointed look.

"What?"

"You're wearing my sleep shirt."

I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a plain baggy tee with writing on it but I really wasn't in the mood to figure it out, the shirt rested on my lap making my bikini boy shorts clearly visible.

Oh My God! Did I just sleep in the same bed as Edward Cullen in just scraps of materials covering my intimate parts and a flimsy tee as a cover up?

How in the world did I not harass him or he ravage me...

"How long do we have till we have to leave?"

"Our plane was scheduled to leave at 6am but of course I didn't think you could deal with that. I had the pilot contact air traffic control and the next available spot is at 12:14. Which is in about three hours, so we should be getting ready to leave in an hour, maybe sooner. Is that okay?"

"Mmhm, that's fine."

I trudged off to my room and finished my morning rituals. I dressed in the same grey t-shirt and black leggings I had worn yesterday for about an hour and added the black flats and cream jacket.

My head was still pounding when I went out to find Edward with my suitcases in tow. He was sitting in the lounge reading a newspaper in his usual attire of a suit and shirt. Jesus couldn't he let go of his workaholic demeanor for a plane journey?

"Can we go? I need an extra extra extra large cup of coffee."

"Well, since you got ready in 20 minutes, we can go to the cafe down the street and have breakfast before checking out."

I nodded and followed him out the door.

We walked to reception where Edward requested a bell boy to collect our luggage, which was all in the lounge area, for when we came back. Why he couldn't just tell the bell boy when we came back I didn't know and I really couldn't be bothered to find out.

oO~~~ND~~~Oo

The cafe was neat and small and luckily very few people were in here.

A waiter came up to us to take out orders.

"I'll have the biggest mug of black coffee you have."

"She'll also have some eggs and a banana."

"Are you trying to make me throw up?"

"No but the food will give you energy which will help. Plus eggs have a lot cysteine causing toxin acetaldehyde to break down and bananas are rich is potassium which is lost during alcohol's diuretic affect."

"I didn't understand a word you just said there but it sounded scientific so whatever."

Edward ordered his food and then turned to give me a funny look.

"What?"

"No sugary sweet drink today?"

"I need to get rid of this." Was my reply as I held my head between my hands.

I didn't look up until the steam from the very large coffee mug in front of me wafted in my face.

The hot liquid burned down my throat as I took a rather large sip but I really couldn't care since I couldn't get through its revolting taste.

Not seconds later I could smell the fried eggs, which nearly made me hurl.

"Eat. Now!" Edward ordered. Fucking bastard.

I picked up the slightly bruised banana gingerly, opened the skin and bit through it taking the soft fruit in my mouth. When I finished, I picked up my fork and knife and cut off bit of the egg under Edward's glare, I finished half of one and Edward happily took the rest.

By the end of our breakfast I was feeling slightly better but the ache in my head I would have to live with.

oO~~~ND~~~Oo

Back in the hotel I groaned when I saw Lexi sitting_ slutily _behind the front desk.

"I really can't deal with her." I groaned out.

Edward gave a small laugh. "How about we tease her? Just one last time, for New York?"

I really wasn't in the mood, but who would back down of being wrapped up in the arms of Edward Cullen? I sure as hell wasn't that 'sick'.

In response, I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist when Lexi turned our way. She looked very eager until she saw our posture.

_'Yeah that's right bitch he likes real women.'_

We both ignored her and flirted with our touches until we were going up the elevator.

Five minutes after we retreated back inside our room, a knock on the door alerted us of the bell boys. They came inside and took our luggage to the carriers to put inside our car as me and Edward both searched around the suite for anything we missed. Luckily Edward suggested it because in the corner of the bathroom vanity was my favorite mascara.

Grabbing it from where it was, I stashed it into my handbag.

We left the suite with the bell boys in tow. They took the service elevator around the other side of the floor which was ridiculous since there was more than enough space.

When getting out of the elevator, we resumed our charade.

Lexi wore a fake uptight smile and asked us how our time was.

"Oh it was so great; the romantic retreats around here are amazing. If only we could have stayed for New Years, but unfortunately, we have to get back to work." I boasted which she just gave a fake smile to.

Edward gave his heart stopping lopsided smile to her before leaning in and whispering "With all this romance the sex is just fantastic, you know?" This time Lexi didn't smile, instead her lips turned into a nasty grimace, especially after Edward leaned down and licked my neck before giving a sloppy kiss on top. Sweet Jesus. I gave out a nervous giggle while my face turned pink and my hands turned white from holding the desk so I wouldn't buckle.

Edward nudged my hair with his nose before whispering in my ear. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Look at her face."

Indeed, her face was a sight to see. Her face became an angry red colour, her eyes narrowed down to slits which shot daggers at me, and her orange lips trembled slightly. To be honest she looked ridiculous and very clown like.

It was my turn to lean in and I whispered so only Lexi could hear, "I'm sorry hunny. Maybe if you un-cake your face, remove the padding from your breasts and ass and dye your hair a natural colour you can get a man like mine."

After that, she quickly checked us out. We walked over to the front of the hotel where the bell boys were putting our suitcases into the Maybach. We both burst out laughing which made me whimper in pain due to my forgotten headache. I also noticed how ridiculously cold it was and I wish I had put my layers on since I knew back in Chicago it would be at least five or more degrees cooler.

oO~~~ND~~~Oo

I was right, as soon as we got off the jet I was a shivering mess. Lucky for us, the cars were waiting to take us back.

I gave Edward a quick thank you and a light hug before heading to the car that was taking me to my apartment.

On the car journey, I looked back over the weekend. It was amazing and my relationship with Edward had definitely increased – more than I should have liked. Our 'business trip' turned out to be a couple's vacation in a way and it scared the crap out of me. I mean, wasn't Edward the type of a man to go after girls like Lexi? Why didn't he just have sex with her? Though I'm not saying he should because the thought of that made me cringe and shudder.

The one question that stuck in my head though is 'What the hell happened to all that professionalism I had built up during the last couple of months?' Would everything go back as if nothing ever happened back at the office? My answer was screw professionalism and he could do whatever he wanted with me, my body was at his mercy. Of course, that was ridiculous of me but hey I would have to wait for the end of the weekend to get the answers to my questions.

The car stopped outside my apartment block, which looked like trash compared to the paradise of the past couple of days.

The chauffer followed me up to the floor of my apartment, which looked absolutely ridiculous to others looking in from the outside.

I was looking forward to a nice long shower before wrapping up in my soft warm bed. But of course, my family had other plans and as soon as I walked through the apartment door I was surrounded by all of them and they were making too much fuss for my poor head. Why do they all have spare keys again?

Everyone gave me a hug one by one.

"Hey guys I'd love to party but I'm wacked so..."

"Oh no worries, I've already cooked for the boys at home but us girlies are going to stay here for a bit." With one look at Maa's sweet face, no-one could argue.

Once the boys left Maa was on my case. "Now Miss Post Party Trauma you're going to go lie down and I'll bring you something to cure the nasty effects of alcohol and then you are going to tell us all about what happened in New York and what got you to this state. Got it?" I could only nod, there's no such thing as arguing with Maa, somehow she always gets her way. "Okay now move it." She bumped her hips to mine slightly pushing me in the direction of my room before whistling on her way to the kitchen.

I changed into a pair of pajamas and crawled into my bed resting my head on the bed frame knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep without relaying all the details of what happened in New York.

Maa came in with a nasty cup of what looked like yellow brown liquid. Gross!

She handed me the glass and I looked down at it in horror. "Maa, what is this and why is there an egg yolk in it?"

"It's called Prairie Oyster Cocktail."

"Gross. Do I even want to know what's in it?"

"No, now drink up and then I'll put your curious mind at ease."

I drank the whole thing except the egg yolk of course. It tasted vile and I had no other words to describe it.

"Okay, now tell me what's in this disgusting vile thing."

"Okay, so I added a little olive oil, a spoon of ketchup, Tabasco, Worcestershire sauce, lemon juice and pinch of salt and pepper and finally the egg yolk. Here now drink this."

Maa handed me another glass but luckily it was just water. So I was able to wash down the despicable taste out of my mouth before I heaved.

"Ewh, Maa how did you find this?"

"Bella, as Em's mother I had to find something to hide all of this from your father. He would have flipped a switch! Of course, I tried other nicer and fruitier drinks but nothing worked as well as this. Plus you should praise yourself. The first time Em had this, he only got through a quarter of this before making himself throw up. Now you need your rest. I'll just be trying out another recipe I found and then when you wake up it'll be like nothing ever happened and you can spill all the juicy details." Gosh she acted like a teenage girl.

"Maa, what if there are no _'juicy details'_?"

"Honey, I would've believed that if you weren't curing a hangover. Now sleep up baby."

I pushed my body down the mattress and found a comfortable position as Maa left the room.

oO~~~ND~~~Oo

A nudge on my shoulder woke me up from my much needed sleep. I slapped Rose's hand away as she came to nudge me again. She was sitting on one side of me and Maa was on the other while Leah was perched at my feet.

"I don't care if you're weary. The anticipation of what happened with my cousin is killing us!"

So I did just that. I told them all about New York; how we got there, the private jet, Lexi, the touching, the holding, the room, Mr. Pedo, Statue of Liberty, Fifth Street, the helicopter tour, the waking up, the neck thing and the way back. I left out Edward's little anxiety attack since it was a personal issue.

Everyone was silent, probably absorbing all the information I gave them and soon I broke it.

"I think I kissed him?"

"You think you did what?" They all screamed except Rose was more like 'gimme details you lucky whore' and Leah was more like 'you are in big shit' while my mother looked like she wanted to strangle me.

"Well I think I did..."

"What do you mean_ think_?"

"Err...I'm not sure if it was a dream?"

"Carry on..."

"Okay, so like his lip just was screaming at me 'bite me, suck me, lick me' so I did I think or I may have been dreaming?"

"So you're telling me that you and Edward slept on the same bed with hardly any clothes on and you kissed him?"

"Errr, I don't think he was conscious."

"Wait so you're telling me you lip raped the guy." Rose exclaimed while giving out a booming laugh similar to Em's except more feminine and softer, while Leah gave me a horrified look.

"I..." I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I think I like him a little." Leah gave out a horrified screech.

"No no no no no. Bella no. You've seen what he's like. He left his whole family in bits Bella. Didn't contact them for months. Didn't see them for years. Bella, oh God, I knew I shouldn't have let you take the interview."

"Oh hush, Le. You remember how bad Jake was before you started dating and even the first months you dated." Rose scolded.

"It was different..."

"Le, just let it go." Rose gave a scary warning look. "There's nothing going on at the moment, it's just a tiny crush."

"Let's hope so." Leah murmured.

"Yeah let's hope." I murmured luckily enough only loud enough for my ears. Was Edward Cullen just a crush? Could I really get over him so quick? What if I was another one of his 'fuck and ducks'? Could I handle it all over again? Maybe I'm overreacting I mean who wouldn't be all over him with his looks and money. Not that looks and money are important but he's sweet and kind and a whole load of other things which were so out of the norm but I loved it. He made me feel special, wanted in a way and it felt _so_ good. I mean not even a boyfriend would bare six hours of shopping, carry all my bags and not complain once. Does he want more? Am I willing to give more? What is more? Sex? Boss and employee with benefits? A relationship? God the latter sounded good but is he worth my time, tears and heart?

"Leah as Rose said it's just a small crush. I mean if he wasn't your cousin you would have been drooling all over him too." Maa piped in dreamily cutting me off of my inner foolishness, just in time as well I think my head was going to burst.

"Maa, you're saying it like you have wet dreams about the boy, who by the way is like a quarter your age." Rose teasingly giggled.

"Oh, how dare you Rosalie Swan? Charlie tells me I'm a 'yummy mummy' and let's just say he shows me it in many ways."

"Okay that's just gross! Never speak anything like that again."

"Oh hush it Bella, don't forget I pushed your brother from down there at the age of eighteen and you a couple of years later. I'm not old at all. In fact all of Em's friends were crazy  
>after me and if I remember correctly Jake even made a couple of passes at me back in the day."<p>

This time Leah screeched louder than before.

"Le sorry to say this but no-one but dogs should be able to hear that." I spoke up while covering my poor ears with my hands.

"Oh shut up you! I just found out my fiancé hit on his mother-like figure. What do you expect me to do?"

"Well she's just lucky my hubs is her son. I mean he did some pretty crazy things."

"Okay this conversation is going too far. I don't want to know what my mother, father or brother do or did in their private times. Oh, but you can carry on about Jake." I watched how Leah's face fell from a bright smile, thinking that we were going to change the topic, to a frown.

"Well there were a few times when he would wink at me across the table when no-one was looking and then he tried to play footsie with me during dinner one time. From then on I purposely made sure I wouldn't sit right across from Jake. Of course, I tried to talk to him many times but I couldn't embarrass the poor boy, his hormones were probably going haywire. Anyway one day, Bella, you had to stay in school for your first ever detention?"

"Right, I remember, it was freshman year."

"Yes, Em had basket-ball practice and your father was on duty as well. So it was me all alone at home. Bella invited Jake around that evening for dinner, he came straight after school and I thought it was a bit strange since he knew Bella was at detention but I let it go and seated him in the lounge, switched on the TV and gave him a snack. Now that I think about it seems to me as he had it all planned to make a move on me. Anyway, back to where I was. Well, you know how I'm always distracted when I'm cooking?" We all nodded in answer. "So I'm not sure how long Jake had been watching me cook. Maybe the whole time? I was baking cookies that day since we were all ran out and I was putting the tray in the oven, you see the oven in our old house was right under the gas cooker so I had to bend a lot. So anyway when I bent down I heard a wolf whistle behind me and before I could turn around both my cheeks had been pinched. Next thing I know, Jake was rubbing up against me! Afterwards, he tried to grope my breast but I came out of my shock and took both his hands and had a long talk explain well you know basically we had a very long sex talk and trust me when I say we were both thoroughly mortified by the end of it, I don't think Jake spoke to me for a week until I told him it was okay and just to forget about it. Leah, you're a lucky one. I doubt that boy needs Viagra to keep him going."

All of us were laughing hysterically, wiping our tears from our eyes. Even Leah. Though I felt a little disgusted imagining a fifteen year old Jake doing those things to my mother, but I found myself not quite surprised. I mean Jake was quite the horn dog even at fifteen and my mother is one beautiful woman.

"Oh, the boy is going to get so horrifically teased when I get home." Leah chocked out when she could before going into another fit of laughter.

And just like that, Edward Cullen was forgotten.

**An:** Hii again, so I want to start of my thanking my beta/pre-reader Prissyrican for sorting bits out and helping add stuff in.

Yeah so hope you like let me know your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

Confusion - the inability to think with your usual speed or clarity, including feeling disoriented and having difficulty paying attention, remembering, and making decisions.

Everyone knew the definition of confusion right? So you're probably wondering why I was sitting in my office looking up definitions for confusion at 5am. Well I was fucking confused. Way too confused. Confused about what? Isabella.

Yes I was in early hoping I could find a distraction from my thoughts about her, not that it helped. Instead memory struck me and my grandfather's words ran in my head _'You'll know she's the one when she pushes past your cockiness, arrogance and heartlessness. We Cullen's have too much of all three ingredients in us. Your father skipping the qualities and taking after your grandmother's adoration and devotion. You have a lot of that in you too but I still see myself in you...'_

Isabella stuck up for herself more times than I could count. She helped me through making my work perfect to making me shut up when I'm wrong. Is she the...? No I couldn't think like that of course she's not, she's just a very helpful PA who doesn't take shit from anyone, not even her own boss.

My stomach grumbled rather loudly and I decided it was time to find a good breakfast bar that's open at this time of the morning.

"Oh your here early." The voice of Isabella flooded to my ears.

Looking down at my watch which read 7.29, I didn't even realise where the time flew, and replied. "I could say the same about you."

"Oh well I was reading through any emails or phone calls missed so you could reply to them when you came in. What about you?"

"I was doing the same but feel asleep instead." I lied easily.

"You couldn't do that at home?"

"Too many distractions." Isabella nodded like she knew exactly what I meant even if I didn't.

"Well I'm going to go get some breakfast. Do you want to join?"

"No thanks I ate before." Isabella replied with a small smile.

I nodded in acceptance before making my way down the street to Angela's, happy I didn't have to find a cheap 24 hour restaurant. I could have called Lily to get something ready but she had taken a long weekend off to enjoy with her family or whatever.

Angela's was full with customers rushing in and out ordering easy carry out hot drinks and food. Only a few were seated at the circular tables.

Angela, the owner's wife whom obviously the cafe was named after was walking right at me with her usual smile of her face. She was a very petite women maybe the just slightly larger than my small little Alice. Alice... The thought of her carefree smile brought an unfamiliar one to my face.

"Good morning Mr Cullen." She said sweetly.

"Good morning Angela." Her kindness just couldn't be ignored.

Ben, Angela's husband and owner of the cafe came over probably after seeing me. He was an average man, slightly muscular, 6 foot, brown hair and eyes.

"Hey man!" Ben fist bumped me, something that was unusual but good from the regular handshakes I normally received.

"So what's your craving for today?"

"I'll have a sweet waffle with chocolate syrup and a dollop of crème on top and French toast and bacon sandwich. Make sure only one side of the bread is fried. And for drinks I will have my regular coffee." Angela quickly scribbled down my order before politely excusing herself and rushing off to place my order. Ben went away with Angela as well scurrying around serving customers.

The sweet chime of the door opening signalled another person's entrance. Natural curiosity taking over me I turned to look, my sight met with a couple around their mid twenties all smiley and fucking happy. Way to happy. Definitely in love.

With a heavy sigh I turned back around where I noticed my delicious breakfast waiting for me. Was that all it took for people to be happy? Love? That's bullshit. Love destroys.

To take my mind off the annoyingly sweet couple, who happened to be seated in my line of view, I munched down my breakfast probably burning parts of my mouth. Each time I heard a giggle or looked up from my plate my frustration increased so I left a hundred dollar bill and the table and ran out as fast as I could.

My car slowly but smoothly drove along the gravel road, I parked in a clear spot, turned off the car and took a deep breath. Picking up my courage I exited the car and entered Heathfield Cemetery. I hadn't been here since I was eighteen. To be honest I could write up a whole list of things I hadn't done since I was eighteen.

I walked around the back of the church to the part of the graveyard where my grandparents were buried. Side by side.

A small smile graced my lips and memories flashed behind my eyes. Some were of me and grandpa, me and grandma, grandpa and grandma together and my whole family.

"Hey Pops, Grams." I greeted feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you guys for a long time. I know I'm sorry I'm a total ass. Opps sorry Grams, no rude words." After my stupid little introduction I started explaining my life from Tanya to my family and finally to Isabella. A weight seemed to be lifted off my shoulder with every aspect of my life I spoke about and my body felt light. The feeling was pretty much unexplainable just that a foreign feeling washed over me.

_It was a late summers evening so after dinner grams gave us ten minutes to play and have fun. Of course that ten minutes turned into almost an hour as Pops and Grams sat on the lounge chairs drinking whatever grandparents drink._

_My ten year old self ran around the garden chasing Al. That's what we called her, Al, its cos' she was a total tomboy. If it wasn't for her long black hair which was mostly covered by a baseball cap everyone would have thought she was my younger brother not sister. She didn't care what people thought she was just bubbly little Al._

"_Kids it's time for you to get cleaned up and up to bed." Both me and Al would have groaned and protested but bedtime meant story time and Pops' story's were awesome_

_After a glass of milk, getting washed up and our teeth brushed we were both tucked in bed._

"_So what kind of story to you two kids want to hear about?" Pops asked._

_Al did answer so it was up to me. "Mmm how about how you got Grams to go on a date with you." _

"_Why son are you planning on getting someone to date you?" Pops gave out a belly laugh, sort of like Santa._

"_Naw Pops girls are nasty except for Al and Le Le."_

"_Well let's see if you'll be saying that four years from now."_

_Al got a bit impatient with the little banter. "Pops story please."_

"_Sorry." Pops gave a little smirk and rubbed Al's cheek. "Well you see back when I was a young boy it wasn't really dating it was more courting. A man wouldn't ask a woman to go on a date with them. Women expected more, well at least your Grams did. After three times of me asking Grams to go on a date with me and her rejected I decided to give what the other lads did a go. So I sent your Grams specially picked flowers, chocolate, all sorts of treats and finally she agreed to go out with me. Back then theatres were new and big so that was what pretty much every lad would take their girl to. My decision was to take Grams to dancing. It was completely out of my comfort zone but Grams loved it so I loved it. Well after that we got to know each other and she lifted me out of my zone and well I guess the rest is history." _

"_Oh look Anthony you've already sent one of them to sleep." Grams giggled at Al's snoring state. She then turned to me "Now it's your turn mister." She kissed both mine and Al's forehead and gave a soft goodbye before leaving the room. Pops gave my shoulder a squeeze and silently followed Grams out the door._

"Oh, oh. Pops that's it. I have to make her feel special, shower her with gifts. Ahh man. I love you guys. I'll come back soon I promise."

With that I ran out of the graveyard and back into my car to the nearest florist.

AN: Hello my lovelys. I know it's been ages since I've updated. Yeah I'm sorry but irregular updates are going to carry on. I'm sorry but I have too much going on at the moment. Anyway I just want to say this chapter was done last month and I sent it off to my pre-reader at the beginning of the month but she hasn't replied back to me, life is always too busy . So sorry for any mistakes. Sorry this chapter is short and some may find it slow I just need to get Edward's views and feelings across..

Anyway hope you guys like this click the little review button, I kind of miss getting to read what you guys feel about the chapters


	16. AN please don't ignore

So this isn't a chapter. But please please please READ AHEAD and hopefully this will clear up any confusion.

Hey guys I'm so sorry for this mess. Don't hate me. Please *angel face*. I know you guys are probably like wtf is Kiki68 doing?

Anyway I've reposted the original version of this story back up.

The reason for this? Well some of my readers (ps my readers mean _a lot_ to me) weren't happy with the fact that the original story got deleted and replaced and would rather I kept the original draft (even if it's incomplete) and started the edited version as a new story. So for those readers I have reposted the story.

Although just to say this draft will _not_ be completed and no please do not ask me if you can complete it. I plan on completing the very very very edited version. However this edited version is put up as a new story and has a new name 'Security of the Heart'. Go head over there and check it out *bats eyelashes*.

Well anyway as you can see the name and the summary has been changed and the story is quite different to what I originally posted (forgive me?). However Bella will still be Mr Cullen's hot PA and Mr Cullen will still be an ass(the outline of the plot will be the same.)

The reason for this whole mess is the fact that I'm am really quite upset with how this story has turned out, I don't like my style of writing or the ideas. And for that reason I found it very hard to continue writing the story. I hope you guys forgive me for breaking my promise that I would complete this story. But hopefully I can be let off as I am completing this story, sort of, as 'Security of the Heart'.

So feel free to delete this story off your favourites or whatever.

Some ideas from 'New Dawn' might be transferred to 'Security of the Heart' but I'm not sure yet 'cause I'm one of those writers who don't plan ahead I just write when I get motivation.

Okay, so one last thing (I promise) I have about a page written on MS Word (not much I know) of the next chapter for this story. I wasn't planning on posting it since it isn't complete but if I do get requests I will post up what I have of that chapter.

Okay so after this lengthy AN I just want to once again say I'm sorry and to all the readers of New Dawn I hope you forgive me and continue to enjoy my writing in all my other stories and I hope you will go and read 'Security of the Heart'.

Kiki68


End file.
